


If I don't have you (there'll be nothing left)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Frat Boy Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Louis, Pining, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “What is his problem?” Louis demanded as he stalked around Niall and Ed’s kitchen. They were gonna have a pow-wow and figure out what was going on with Harry.“Maybe he can’t pop a knot?” Niall suggested.“Ew,” Liam said.“Doubtful,” Louis said. “He seemed perfectly fine up until his friend pulled him off of me. Also I may have called him a knothead earlier in the night and he didn’t make a single comment to me about it.”AKA Louis thought after meeting Harry at a party everything would fall into place. If only life worked out that nicely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasuringlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/gifts).



> Hello pleasuringlouis! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm a pinch hitter so I didn't get to work on this as long as I wanted to. This could have been 50k easy if I had the time XD I mixed a couple of your prompts together to come up with this but I think I managed to capture some of the themes you wanted throughout all the prompts. 
> 
> Thank you so much A for reading this over for me last minute. And for telling me it wasn't complete trash.
> 
> UPDATE 4/7/2017: There is a new chapter 4! The old chapter 4 is now chapter 5!! If you have already read this fic go to chapter 4 for something fluffy and new :) Or read the whole fic over again! Either is fine~~

Niall owed Louis something fierce, Louis thought as he finished the solo cup tower he had just spent fifteen minutes building. Niall had begged him to come over and help prepare for the first party of the semester and Louis was too much of a bleeding heart to say no.

Okay it was that and Niall’s roommate Ed grew some of the best omega-weed in the whole uni and that shit was hard to come by. Louis was one hundred percent in this for the free omega-weed. He could only deny it for so long. Since he wasn’t allowed to live off campus it was nearly impossible to smoke whenever he had the craving. So he was regulated to bumming off of his friends.

Niall and Ed’s flat was in a beta complex which meant there was never any supervision. Cops always drove around known alpha residences waiting for trouble to pop up, and the omega dorms were on campus, but betas were left alone. Which made them perfect for any and all campus parties. Louis never truly got it, because you’d think people would have wised up to this by now, but old habits die hard and stereotype was betas kept to themselves.

God bless stereotypes.

Louis took a step back to admire his tower. He’d been smart and filled each cup with the quid cans of beer Niall had bought before building the tower so it wasn’t like he had to ruin it by pouring beer into it.

“Ooo, a champagne tower!” Someone with a low, slow cadence said. Before Louis could react a frankly huge hand came from behind him to grab one of the cups from the tower.

“Oi!” Louis squawked right before the hand tried to pull a cup out from the tower like it was a game of Jenga. It was most certainly not and if truckersaurus hands ruined his hard work Louis was not liable for the damage he caused. As it was he slapped the offending hand out of the way and whipped around to scold the person.

The first thing that hit him was the strong scent of alpha. It was like musky cinnamon and it knocked Louis dizzy for a couple of moments. He’d never been affected by the scent of an alpha like that before. Even his ex-boyfriend, who Louis had contemplating potentially mating for a week, hadn’t smelled this good. Louis blinked, trying to orientate himself. When he refocused it was on smooth bare skin, the neck of the alpha. Louis looked down first to drink in the sight of a broad chest hidden underneath a black, soft cotton t-shirt before his eyes darted up to the face.

Wow. He was hot.

He took in the short brown hair that was just starting to curl at the end. The strong jaw which led into a handsome, masculine face. And then Louis settled on the alpha’s eyes. They were a deep green, and they were staring back at Louis with intelligence and amusement.

Louis swallowed and took a step back to regain his composure. He couldn’t think this close to the alpha. “If you want one, ask, and I’ll give you it. I don’t need your clumsiness fucking up my hard work.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow and Louis realized there was a chance this guy could be a total asshole. But before his mind could race too much in that direction the alpha held out a hand. “May I please have a cup of champagne from your tower?”

Louis blinked, surprised by how quickly the alpha had followed his request. It wasn’t he thought alphas were all insensitive assholes who didn’t listen to omegas - one of his best friends was an alpha after all - but, well most alphas were exactly like that. Louis turned towards the tower and took a cup from the top off and handed it to the alpha. “By the way,” Louis managed to say as he watched the alpha take a big sip of the cup, “it’s beer.”

The alpha’s face contorted in displeasure but he didn’t stop drinking. Louis was impressed. Most people would stop. Ruder alphas would even spit it out - potentially in his face. But not this alpha. He drank until the whole cup was empty, and didn’t even burp. He just asked, “who the fuck bought this?”

“Niall. I just made the tower.”

“Well at least the tower is nice.” The alpha reached for a second cup. “Can I, or do I need your permission?”

“Will you take it like a civilized person or are you going to try and topple the whole thing before the majority of the party gets to see my masterpiece?”

The alpha held up his hand in a scout’s pledge. “On my honor.”

“Say the whole thing.”

“The whole thing?” The alpha quirked his eyebrow in question.

“On my honor, I, insert your name-”

The alpha smiled. “If you wanted my name you could have just asked.”

“Do you want a second shitty beer or not?”

The alpha laughed. “On my honor, I, Harry Styles…”

Harry. It was a nice name. Louis tucked that knowledge away.

“Do solemnly swear.”

“Do solemnly swear.”

“To not be a knothead.”

“To not be a knothead.”

“And to pick your next cup out like a civilized human being.”

“And to pick my next cup out like a civilized human being.”

“Or so help me god.”

“Or so help you god.”

“You will owe Louis twenty pounds for time wasted.”

“I will owe Louis twenty pounds for time wasted.”

Louis nodded in satisfaction. “Alright, you may have another cup.”

Harry took the cup that had been next to his first one. This time he took only a sip of the beer. Louis expected him to turn and leave but instead he lingered there in front of the tower and right next to Louis.

“So, Harold, since you seem to be hanging around in the kitchen instead of mingling, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, first of all, my name’s not Harold. It’s just Harry.”

“That’s not very distinguished.”

“You’re right. Louis is much more posh. I should follow suit.”

“You definitely should. Now, back to answering my question about yourself. You’ve come to this party early considering I don’t recognize you.”

“I’m friends with Ed. He said I could show up anytime after eight and so here I am. Pretty sure some of my brothers will be here soon. I think they were pre-gaming back at the house.”

“Brothers?” Louis asked. He knew some alphas who lived together liked to play pack, so that must be what Harry meant.

“I’m part of the Alpha Student Society.” 

Louis made a face. The Alpha Student Society - ASS (Louis was positive it had been intentional) - was an exclusive group for alphas on campus to join. Supposedly they were similar to the Omega Equality Committee (OEC), a place for young alphas to grow and become the best alphas they could. The group trained future leaders of the world and blah blah blah. Louis didn’t necessarily believe the hype. He’d never heard anything ASS did, unlike other organizations on campus who did try and make a difference.

“You don’t seem impressed.”

Louis shrugged. “Just don’t know much about it. Was the name intentional?”

Harry grinned and tried to hide his mirth behind his cup. “We are just a group of dumb young alphas at the end of the day. Rumor has it it was intentional but nobody can prove it. And no, before you ask, I didn’t have to kill anyone to get in.”

Louis rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a smile.

“Ha! Got you to smile with that one.”

The smile was threatening to take over his whole face. “Only because i find what you said incredibly stupid.”

“I think you used the wrong word. I’m pretty sure you were going for ‘endearing’, right?”

Louis could barely stop himself from laughing. “Nope. Pretty sure stupid is what I was going for.”

“Your words say that but your scent tells me otherwise.”

Louis flushed. It wasn’t that he wasn’t expecting Harry to scent him. He knew he was probably starting to send off pleased pheromones and any alpha would be able to pick up on it, hell it even isn’t a shock Harry commented on it. Most alphas would. It was the _way_ he said it. His voice had dipped lower than it already was. Nice and husky and inviting.

Louis took a deep breath to take in Harry’s scent. It was only fair after all. Harry’s chest puffed up, leaning closer so Louis could take it in uninterrupted. It was still cinnamon, tinged now with a heavy thread of desire. Now that Louis was intentionally scenting him he could admit Harry was definitely the best alpha he’d ever had the pleasure of encountering. His mouth watered at the thought of being around this alpha for any length of time.

Louis wanted him.

“And your scent tells me you’re an idiot,” Louis said, because he wasn’t going to go easy. That was no fun.

Harry chuckled, and by the twinkle in his eye Louis hoped it meant he was up for the game of chase. “I guess you caught me. We just do normal group things. Have study sessions. Organize weekly movie nights.”

Louis was pleased Harry was staying in his space even as the conversation changed. “Those must be fun. Action movies every week?”

“Actually, last week I had everyone watch Mamma Mia.”

“A cinematic masterpiece.”

“I should know. I am an art history major after all.”

Louis giggled, fucking giggled, and he didn’t try to pull it back in. Harry had reverted him to a teenage omega flirting for the first time at his locker. “I don’t think those things go together.”

“They definitely do,” Harry said, angling his body so someone could reach behind him and get a cup from the tower. Louis didn’t even care it looked like people were starting to do exactly what he had stopped Harry from doing. He just wanted more, more, more. “So tell me about you. What is a pretty omega like you doing in a place like this?”

They fell into a steady conversation from there, trading stories from university, and sharing their interests. They didn’t have many overlaps in friends, which made sense since Harry ran with the cream of the crop alphas, and Louis was regulated to the stricter rules of living in the omega dorms. But it turned out they loved the same football team - an incredibly important detail - as well as had similar tastes in music. Louis hadn’t heard all of the bands Harry mentioned but the trade off was Harry hadn’t heard all of the musicals Louis was spitting out.

They slowly drifted from the kitchen, leaving the beer tower to its own fate, so they could be a bit more isolated. And if Louis was angling them back towards where Ed and Niall’s rooms were, well it wasn’t his fault. He had privileges as Niall’s best friend, and dammit Niall _owed_ him.

“So, quite possibly the most important question of the night. It will decide the fate of our entire relationship,” Harry said.

“Oh it’s a relationship is it?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, chest pressed up against Louis’. They’d made it right up to Niall’s room. All Louis had to do was reach over, open the door, and pull Harry in. Harry seemed to realize it too, if the way he was crowding Louis against the wall was any indication. He’d give it a moment. He loved the chase.

“Are you a knock knock person, or are you a pun kinda guy?”

“More like a bun kinda guy.” Louis couldn’t stop himself from saying.

God it didn’t even make sense, but somehow it sent Harry into peals of laughter. Louis felt himself preening under the laugh, the accomplished “I pleased an alpha” instinct that was impossible to fight. Louis didn’t bother trying.

Harry swayed even closer, pressing Louis right up against the wall. One hip push and Louis knew he’d be able to feel Harry’s cock. He arched up, unable to resist, and yup, there it was. Harry was hard.

Louis licked his lips and watched as Harry’s eyes followed the path of his tongue. “You can check my buns out if you want.”

It wasn’t his best line but it did the trick.

“Can I?” Harry asked even as his hands - his giant fucking hands - rested on Louis’ lower back, right above the curve of his bum.

Louis tilted his head to the side, inviting Harry to sniff if he wanted. Louis was already pretty positive he’d like what he found since he’d been leaking his scent for the past hour, but this invitation was the first formal step towards any kind of courting that would come. If Harry ignored this then all he wanted was a one night stand, and it would be fine. Louis could live with it, even if he’d be a bit disappointed. But if Harry sniffed, or hell, if he _nuzzled_ his neck? That would mean Harry accepted his offer for courting.

He held his breath, waiting for Harry to make his move. Harry dipped forward, lips grazing the edge of Louis’ jaw before tracking down the line of his throat. Louis gripped the front of Harry’s shirt, body tingling at the sensation of lips on his neck. His eyes slipped closed as he felt Harry’s lips part and attach to his neck in a very, very gentle suck.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis gasped. His knees were about to give out.

Harry caught him. His big hands slipped down, gripping Louis’ bum and pulling him flush up against his body. Louis let himself be manhandled, scrambling to grip Harry’s shoulder so he could get leverage to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry let him as he nipped at Louis’ neck.

It was like sensory overload. Louis wanted to let Harry keep playing with his neck, but he also wanted more.

“Kiss me?” He asked, even as he felt himself start to get wet.

Harry gave one final suck to his throat before he leaned up to kiss Louis.

The first touch of their lips was electrifying. It was the kind of kiss that was talked about in the first omega class he’d ever taken. The one that told you _this is the one_. Louis opened up under Harry’s lips, letting his tongue swipe into his mouth and get a good taste.

“Can we use this room?” Harry asked as he broke the kiss.

Louis nodded frantically. “It’s why I brought us here. Niall owes me.”

Harry kept one hand underneath Louis’ bum as he used the other to open the door to the bedroom. Louis clung to him, refusing to be put down until they were in the bedroom and he was able to lay back on Niall’s mattress. Harry seemed to have no problems carrying him and the show of strength was doing something to Louis. He hadn’t expected it to affect him that way but here he was, getting wetter at an alpha carrying him.

Harry tumbled them into the bed and that was when it got frantic. Any pretense this was going to be calm and easy flew out the window as Harry came back in for another kiss. Louis arched up, trying to get friction against Harry’s cock through their jeans.

“You taste so good,” Harry groaned as he broke the kiss so he could lick Louis’ neck.

“Haven’t even tasted me properly yet.” And _wow_ that wasn’t exactly what Louis wanted to say but it was out there now and he wasn’t going to take it back.

He couldn’t see the details of Harry’s face in the dark of the room but he could smell the shot of desire that went through his body. “Can I?”

Louis swallowed and nodded, before realizing Harry probably couldn’t see him do it. “Yeah. Yeah I can get on my knees-”

“No. No. Let me,” Harry said as he already moving down Louis’ body, helping him get undressed. “Want to be able to see your face.”

Louis pulled his shirt off as Harry worked on his pants, both of them desperate. Louis was pretty positive something ripped but he didn’t care because in that moment he was naked in a bed, underneath an alpha who had been licking and _biting_ at his neck. That was some mating shit and Louis was here for it. He pulled Harry in for one last kiss before he pushed him down, spreading his legs so Harry could dive in between them and get a taste--

The door slammed open, shining the hallway light on them. Louis shrieked in surprise as three people stood in the doorway and he tried to scramble under the blankets.

“H, what the fuck!” One of the shadowed bodies said.

Suddenly all three people - alphas - descended, grabbing Harry and pulling him up and away from Louis. Louis tried to untangle himself from the blanket to reach for Harry and pull him back because he didn’t want him to go. Harry didn’t seem to want to go either, if the way he was fighting against the three people either.

“It’s for your own good.”

“You’ll thank us.”

The three alphas were talking to Harry but Louis barely registered what they were saying. He just wanted Harry to stay here with him. He finally managed to get out from the blankets and grabbed his pants and jeans, pulling them on as quickly as he could. “No, leave him here. He wasn’t- we were in the _middle_ of something.”

Both of their pleas fell on deaf ears though and the three alphas dragged Harry out of the room. Louis let out a whine and could only stand shirtless in the middle of Niall’s room, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

***

Louis was frankly going a little mad. It had been eight whole days since Niall’s party and he hadn’t seen a single hair of Harry. He was seriously contemplating going to the house he knew members of ASS lived in, but he wasn’t that desperate yet. He may be brazen but waltzing up to a house full of alphas wasn’t something that appealed to him. Especially since there was little doubt word would have gotten around their group what he and Harry had been caught in the middle of.

This didn’t mean Louis hadn’t contemplated it. He’d gotten as close as walking up and down the street in front of the house, before he chickened out. Harry would come find him when he got the chance. Louis knew this because they’d had a connection. Harry had _bit_ him. Okay it wasn’t like it had been a full blown provisional mark, one alphas put on omegas they were exclusively courting and planned on mating in the near future, but biting of any kind was a huge deal. The light hickies Harry had left along his neck had faded but they had been there! And they meant something.

Louis wasn’t good at this whole patience thing though. He’d found an alpha that was worth courting and he wanted to get a move on already. Louis had always known he’d wanted to be mated since he was a kid. Yes, he was in uni to begin his career, and he intended to have one as well, but he knew he could have both. A career and an alpha. It was the dream.

Louis made his way into the cafeteria, grabbing a sandwich to eat before settling into a table so he could revise his essay before his next class. He’d written a paper on omega history in the 1970s and how it influenced the current resurgence in omega rights but he knew his conclusions were weak. He’d been distracted thinking about Harry, which was not an excuse that was going to fly with his professor.

He had pulled out his laptop and was going over the paper when a strong cinnamon scent hit his nose. His head shot up because that was Harry. He knew that scent was Harry. His eyes darted around the crowded cafeteria trying to spot him. He scanned from the door to the line once, twice- there.

Harry was coming into the cafeteria. Louis must have been able to pick up his scent early because of the connection they had made. Which meant Harry was probably able to scent him as well. He felt himself preening as he gave a quick swipe through his hair to make sure it wasn’t a complete mess. Hopefully it wouldn’t be obvious Louis had been pulling all nighters to finish school work. He wanted this reunion to be perfect. They could have lunch together, catch up a bit, and then make plans - hopefully for that night or even the weekend.

Louis stood up, waving his hand to get Harry’s attention as he did. He felt himself beaming as he caught Harry’s eye, ready to bask under the attention of the alpha just like he had the other night. Except… Harry was turning away. Harry had made eye contact and had _turned away_. Louis’ hand lowered slowly as he tried to process what happened.

He could feel a couple eyes on him from his the other people at his table but that was fine. He tracked Harry’s movements towards the burger line and felt a little better. Harry was hungry. He’d grab his food and then come over to Louis. That was fine.

Louis sat back down and tried not to let the jitters get to him too much as he watched the line move slowly. He barely remembered he had food and homework as he waited for Harry to grab his tray of food and make his way over to Louis. His knee was bouncing like crazy by the time Harry pulled away from the line and started heading towards the tables. It was all he could do to contain himself from waving again and calling Harry’s name, but he had waited eight days for this moment. He could wait thirty more seconds for Harry to sit down across from him and--

Harry walked right by him and took a seat at a table with a bunch of other alphas. He had completely avoided Louis.

Louis felt himself deflate. His shoulders sunk and his knees stopped bouncing as he stared slackjawed at Harry’s back, sitting at a table full of people who were not him. His hand crept up and touched his neck where the remains of Harry’s scent had disappeared yesterday morning. He had been hoping to get wrapped up in it again but now… now Harry hadn’t come over to seen him.

Louis closed his laptop as his mind raced. Maybe Harry didn’t want to approach him in front of the other alphas. The kind of teasing alphas put each other through when one of their pack was courting wasn’t always something new couples wanted to deal with. Maybe Harry thought he wouldn’t want to deal with it, especially after they had been separated with no explanation at the party.

Louis would just have to show he was fine with it. He packed up and began a very purposeful walk right by Harry’s table. He kept glancing over, waiting for Harry to turn around. He didn’t recognize any of the alphas at the table, so there was a good chance none of them had been the ones to walk in on him and Harry, but he hadn’t exactly gotten a good look. It didn’t seem to matter though. Because no one looked at him. Not even Harry.

Louis made it all the way to the cafeteria door with no acknowledgement from Harry, and that really hurt.

***

“What is his problem?” Louis demanded as he stalked around Niall and Ed’s kitchen. He’d had to wait until after his class to come over, but it had given him time to think. Not that it had done much good, which is why he was here now, with Niall, Ed, and his alpha friend Liam. They were gonna have a pow-wow and figure out what was going on with Harry.

“Maybe he can’t pop a knot?” Niall suggested.

“Ew,” Liam said.

“Doubtful,” Louis said. “He seemed perfectly fine up until his friend pulled him off. _And_ I may have called him a knothead earlier in the night and he didn’t make a single comment to me about it.”

“This whole thing doesn’t really seem like Harry to me,” Ed said.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well I mean, he did it, so it was him.”

“Maybe he’s going into rut soon?”

“No. I would have smelled it. No rut.”

“Maybe,” Liam spoke up. “Maybe he heard about your reputation.”

Louis froze. What the hell was Liam even talking about? “My what?”

He knew he was glaring and if looks could kill Liam would be dead but Liam just barreled on as if he wasn’t aware of his imminent doom. “You _do_ head the OEC. Plenty of alphas wouldn’t want to associate-”

“Plenty of alphas, huh? Like you?”

“I meant like for a potential mate. You know I’m your friend, and I’m all for equal rights.”

“But not for your omega.” Louis’ voice was low and dangerous and it finally seemed to register with Liam.

He held up his hands in defense. “That’s not- this isn’t about me! I was just trying to throw out a reason he might not want to be around you. If he just found out say from a friend or something. Maybe he isn’t into that kind of thing.”

Louis felt his blood boiling. Simmering under his skin. If there was one thing that could piss him off it would be bigots, and high and fucking mighty alphas. And it made sense. Louis hadn’t been able to mention his work at the OEC when he and Harry had been talking. He’d mentioned his major was Omega Studies but that was typical of a lot of omegas. Harry probably had no reason to think that meant Louis intended to _do_ anything with his degree. And if he was part of ASS he probably expected his omega to be barefoot and pregnant while he was the one off saving the world. “Fine, you know what,” Louis said, cutting off Liam’s rambling. “I don’t need to know that kind of alpha anyway.”

“Hear, hear,” Niall cheered.

“Guys, that really doesn’t sound like Harry to me,” Ed said again, as if repetition would make it true.

“Well do you have a better reason he’d be avoiding me?”

Ed frowned. “No, but-”

“Cause he straight up _kept walking_ when he spotted me. Do you know how _embarrassing_ that felt? For him to just ignore me after I waved at him. Everyone saw.”

“Oh, Lou,” Niall said, reaching out to give him a hug. “You don’t need that kind of disrespect. There are plenty of other alphas out there who are gonna love you for exactly what you are.”

Louis took a deep breath. “I know. So. Fuck that alpha. I’m done. I’m over him.” He smiled at his three friends. “Thanks for listening and helping me out with this.”

He was officially over Harry Styles.

***

Louis’ heat came right on schedule two weeks later. He had been regular since he’d had his first one at thirteen. Every four months on the dot. He was very used to the routine by now. He locked himself up in his room with as many toys as he owned and rode out the five days his heat lasted.

This heat was no different. Louis started off feeling hot, and then the itch started, the one that wasn’t able to be satisfied no matter what he did. Around the middle of his second day he started losing track of what was happening. All he could do was try and come enough to break the heat and remember to take care of himself.

That was the one perk of living in the omega dorms. Another omega came in every day and brought him food and water so he didn’t dehydrate. Once he was mated that would be the alpha’s job, but for now he didn’t have an alpha. He could have an alpha, if Harry wasn’t a bigoted fuck.

Harry would have been a great alpha. They’d shared similar interests, and they’d been able to make each other laugh. Louis was positive if given the chance they would have been able to find out even more about each other during the courting period before they eventually mated.

And god mating sounded amazing right now. Louis had never taken a knot during heat but he knew it would be exactly what he needed.

If only Harry hadn’t fucked up.

Now that Louis was thinking about Harry it was the only thing he could focus on. He could only remember what it felt like held up against the wall, his bum cupped by Harry’s strong hands. The way shivers shot down his spine when Harry licked at his neck, when Harry bit his neck. What it felt like when Harry was taking his clothes off. Telling him not to turn over. The anticipation of Harry going down on him, eating him out.

Louis came harder than he had all heat. And then he couldn’t stop. For the rest of his heat all he thought about was Harry, and what could have been,

When his heat broke four days later he came out of his room with his mind made up. Harry may not want him because he was a bigot but Louis was going to change that. He had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had never been the one to chase after an alpha before. All his ex-boyfriends had been the ones to pursue him so he didn’t even know where to start. There wasn’t exactly a book on how omegas could, or should, court an alpha. The biggest problem was omegas seemed to be divided into two camps: traditionalists and anarchists. You either found omegas who believed their place was in the household, courted by an alpha, and mated to the first one who ever showed interest in them. On the other side of the scale you had omegas who refused to mate alphas. They put their own life above everything else. They were the types who suppressed their heats, or masked their scents so no one knew they were omegas.

Louis was neither of those. He wanted a mate, more than anything. He was proud to be an omega. It was why he was head of the OEC. He believed fully in _equal_ rights, and that meant acknowledging the differences of each sex and appreciating them for what they were.

This philosophy was not helping him figure out what he should do to court Harry.

“Send nudes,” Niall suggested unhelpfully over lunch. “That’s what betas do.”

“No we don’t,” Ed said. “What changed your mind about Harry? Not that I’m not happy about it. I told you he wasn’t like that.”

Louis couldn’t exactly tell Ed it was his heat that helped convince him he needed Harry in his life. “I didn’t change my mind. But we had a connection at your party so I hoped maybe I’d be able change his mind about omegas if I’m the one to court him.”

“You thought about him your entire heat didn’t you?” Niall asked.

“Niall!” Ed said.

“Fucking rude!” Louis threw a piece of lettuce at Niall’s head. It stuck in his hair. “For that you need to give me a serious idea.”

Niall let out a whine as he took the piece of lettuce out of his hair and felt the salad dressing on his fingers. “What the hell, Louis?”

“Idea. Now, Horan.”

“I don’t know. Do what betas do? Buy him some coffee.”

“I don’t even know if he’d like coffee.”

“Then figure it out. Or just like, buy a coffee and buy a tea and ask him which one he’d like.”

“That is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.”

Needless to say the next morning found Louis standing outside ASS’s house with a cup of coffee, a cup of tea, and a chocolate croissant for good measure. He only had to wait about ten minutes before Harry appeared, headed for his first class. He was alone, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis standing there.

“Louis,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

Louis held out his hands. “I brought you coffee! Or well, tea as well. Did you know most studies show uni students don’t eat breakfast?”

Harry reached out for the cup marked coffee. “I’d guessed as much. Why did you bring me coffee?”

“I wanted to,” Louis said with a shrug. “As a show of no bad feelings for what happened at the party.”

“Oh. Yeah. The party.” Harry looked down and bit his lower lip. “About that…”

“I’m sure your friends had a good reason. You don’t need to explain it to me. I figure we can start fresh? Just like the delicious coffee I picked up for you. Oh! And this.” He handed over the bag with the chocolate croissant. “Actual food.”

Harry took the pastry bag after staring at it like it was something mythical. “Thanks. I have to get to class. Sorry. I’ll see you around, alright?”

“Sure thing! Have a good day at class!” Louis made sure to put as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible, even as he felt his stomach drop. That hadn’t gone exactly how he wanted it to but it was okay. He had time.

The next morning Louis brought Harry another coffee and a different pastry.

“You should probably give me a rating on how much you like or dislike the food, or else I might get you something you don’t like. Like something with raisins. Or almonds.” he said as Harry opened the bag.

“I like almonds and I can’t think of a pastry with raisins in them,” Harry said. He took a step back, away from Louis. “I can’t think of something I don’t like, actually.”

“I’m sure there’s something. You might not even know you don't like it until I hand you a,” his mind flashed back to the daily special, “banana nut currant muffin.”

“Oh, that sounds good, actually. I love bananas.”

That. Was not helpful.

It was definitely not helpful when each day Harry just took what Louis brought him with a faint smile, and no comment on how much he liked or disliked it. Louis even ventured into the savory side of things, bringing Harry spinach and cheese stuffed bread, and then some salami based pie that frankly smelled disgusting to Louis but Harry just took it, thanked him, and left for class.

“What am I doing wrong?” Louis moaned as he face-planted onto Niall and Ed’s couch.

“He takes the coffee each morning right?” Ed asked. It was just the two of them since Niall was at class.

“Yeah, but I’m not even sure he realizes that’s I’m like, courting him. He takes the coffee, vaguely waves or smiles and then hurries off to class.”

“Maybe try and make it more personal?”

“I’ve been trying but he doesn’t give me anything to go on. I don’t know what he likes, or dislikes. He just takes it all. You know, I almost brought him a Gregg’s pie just to see if he’d even comment but they don’t open until after his first class, and it’s in the totally opposite direction.”

Ed sighed. “No, I mean like make it more personal as in you cook it. Isn’t that like a thing in your dynamic? Omegas cooking and baking to prove they can hold a household.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his back. “I’m going to ignore the obvious ignorance and take this as a teaching moment. Yes, traditionally that is the dynamic a lot of alpha and omegas take on, and many omegas find great joy in baking or cooking for their alpha, but that is normally because they, themselves, enjoy baking. Which is fine. I, however, do not enjoy baking, or cooking, even though I am quite decent at it. Therefore, I do not cook for any alpha because I don’t like to do it.”

Ed held up his hands in surrender. “I was just trying to point it out. I mean even if you don’t like it, if you’re good at it then maybe it would be the way to kick this courting thing to the next level? Sacrifices need to be made.”

Louis sighed, annoyed at the suggestion, but he knew Ed was right. That was how he found himself up even earlier the next morning, and down in the kitchen, standing over the hob and frying an egg.

There were two other omegas in the kitchen with him, both of them whipping up fancier breakfasts than him, but whatever. He wasn’t intimidated by their skill because he knew the food he was cooking was hearty and decent, but… he eyed the way one of them was putting a small fruit salad in a tupperware container and wrapping it in a bow. He had just intended on putting the sandwiches in a plastic bag and calling it a day, but maybe his presentation could be better.

Not that he had a lot of supplies. His eyes darted back over to the omega packing up their food complete with a cute note on top. He was pretty sure he remembered his name was Joe.

“Hey,” he said, one eye still on his egg to make sure it didn’t burn. “Can I borrow that sharpie?”

“Yeah, sure.” The omega handed over the sharpie - bright gold - with a smile. “Making breakfast for your alpha?”

Louis gave a half shrug as he scooped the fried egg and cheese out of the pan and onto the toasted bread and ham he had laid out. “Sorta. I’m courting him.”

“Oh, scandalous. I’d be way too shy to be the one courting an alpha. I even did the normal, reject twice before accepting the third time with mine.”

Louis thought “normal” was a strong word for what was actually a very movie based idea that tried to give the illusion of choice to the omega but really fed into an unhealthy dynamic between two partners. He shouldn’t go into his rant this early in the morning though. “How long have you been with your alpha.”

“It’ll be a month this Friday,” he said and Louis could tell from the way he was practically starting to vibrate that there was definitely more to the story than that, but Louis really didn’t have time to hear about how provisional marks, and mating discussions were coming up.

“That’s great,” he said instead, handing back the sharpie after writing a semi-sloppy _have a good day!_ complete with a smiley face. “I should get going.”

“Of course! I hope your alpha enjoys his food.”

“Same to you,” Louis said as he shoved the sandwiches into the plastic bags, before grabbing his pan and spatula to give them both a quick rinse. 

He was running a little behind and he ended up running from his dorm to Harry’s house, the sandwich bags in his pocket. He didn’t even have time to stop off at the coffee shop he normally did so he’d just be presenting Harry with the sandwich he made.

Harry was outside on the sidewalk in front of his house when Louis rounded the corner, out of breath and windswept. His heart was pounding, and he knew it wouldn’t calm down because _Harry had waited_ for him. That’s what it had to be. There was no one else there with him and Harry was just standing there, on the sidewalk. It had to be for him.

“Hi,” Louis gasped out, trying valiantly not to bend over to catch his breath. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you.” Louis’ heart stopped. The sandwich he had made felt suddenly ten times heavier in his pocket. “I mean, I don’t expect you to be here every morning.”

Louis looked at the ground. “Oh.” He felt small suddenly. He thought Harry had realized that this was a _thing_ , him bringing his breakfast. He’d been doing it for almost a month now. A month of courting. Most couples were settling in, making plans for the future, like Joe and his alpha apparently would. Stupid fucking Joe. And stupid fucking Louis because here he was, thinking Harry had been waiting for him and it turns out he _hadn’t_ been.

“You didn’t bring coffee,” Harry said, and that snapped Louis out of his thoughts.

“I, yeah.” He took a breath, looking up from the ground as he pulled out one of the sandwich bags from his pocket. He’d eat his alone, after he walked away. “I made you a sandwich this morning. Figured it would be something different than the pastries.” He handed over the bag. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry didn’t even accept it. It had gotten crushed in his pocket on his run over here, and the sharpie message he had written had smudged.

If he was a poetic person he’d say the sandwich represented their relationship.

“Thanks,” Harry said as he took the bag from Louis.

Louis watched as Harry turned the bag over, reading the message he’d written. “It tastes better than it looks. It got crushed in my pocket when I ran over here, and that’s also why I didn’t get the coffee. It took me longer to finish cleaning up than I expected.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said as he opened the bag and took a broken chunk of the sandwich out. 

Louis watched as he popped it in his mouth, the first time he’d actually seen Harry eat anything he’d brought him. Now that Louis thought about it, Harry had never even sipped the coffee he’d brought before. But now he was openly trying the shitty, smooshed sandwich Louis had made. He felt himself slowly beaming with pride, his omega instincts pleased that his alpha was trying the food he had made him.

Harry reached back into the bag after he finished chewing the first bite and took out the sandwich, taking a proper bite out of it.

Louis’ stomach clenched in pleasure and his heart started beating rapidly. Harry _liked it_. He had to like it. He was eating and enjoying the food Louis had made him.

“It’s pretty good,” Harry said, covering his mouth.

“Thanks. I’m the oldest omega of-”

“Seven kids, I remember,” Harry cut him off. “Well, five really, since your youngest siblings are like, still proper babies, right?”

Louis thought he couldn’t be happier (barring Harry actually asking him out) but it looked like he had been proven wrong. “You remember that?”

Harry nodded. “I do. It’s why I said ‘I remember’.” Louis laughed, loud and bright. “And look, I can still make you laugh.”

Louis laughed louder and he tried to smother it before he responded but he didn’t quite pull it off. “Only cause you’re an idiot.”

“Hey,” Harry said, but he didn’t sound offended.

Louis was stopped from responding by the door to ASS’s house opening and a group of alphas descending.

“Hey, Haz! What are you doing here?” One of them called.

“Oooo,” another voice said, “is that your omega?”

That question seemed to spawn a round of boisterous teasing, light and friendly for the most part, though Louis could guess it might turn dirty any moment.

Harry shoved the rest of his sandwich back into the bag and hid it away in his pocket. “Fuck off. I was just finishing up talking to him. I’ll see you around, Louis,” Harry said as he tried to walk away.

A chorus of “Oh, Louis~” trilled after Harry as the group passed by Louis without much of a second glance. They seemed much more interested in teasing Harry, as was to be expected.

Louis was left feeling warm and fuzzy because Harry had said he’d _see him around_. The cooking for his alpha had worked. Well, sure, Harry wasn’t his alpha just yet, but Louis was pretty positive he was on his way to getting there.

***

Midterms were upon them and that meant Louis was organizing the bi-semesterly “OEC Study Cram Session”. It didn’t actually require that much organization now that he had been doing it for four semesters, but he still had to hang up posters so all the omegas on campus were reminded they had a safe, fun space to come and study for their midterms. Since most omegas were omega studies majors it had the added bonus that they’d probably find someone who could help tutor them, or look over papers.

Louis had recruited Niall to hang up posters in the buildings he had classes in, and Louis took his vice president, Perrie, and a new recruit, Lauren, towards the science building. Sure, science majors weren’t heavy with omegas but Louis knew there were at least a dozen in the ranks, and they deserved the opportunity to join in the study session.

He had them take a divide and conquer approach, sending Perrie to the second floor, and Lauren to the third, while he hung up posters on the first floor. There were four bulletin board in the building and Louis hung up a poster on each of them, waving as he spotted at least one of the science major omegas in the hallway.

“Is that for the study session?” She asked, pointing to the poster.

Louis beamed and nodded. “Yeah, we’re having three this semester, Monday, Wednesday and Saturday of next week, just so everyone has a chance to make at least one. I’m even ordering food this semester.”

“Can we bring non-omegas? I’m working on an experiment with a beta and would love to finish it up there since my roommate is going to be in heat next week, but I don’t know if it’s omega-exclusive.”

“Of course. We welcome everyone as long as they aren’t disruptive. Some people even bring their mates.”

“Great,” she said as she pulled out her phone. “I really appreciate it, Louis. I promise she won’t be a bother.”

“No problem,” he didn’t try for her name because he wasn’t 100 percent positive he remembered it but she didn’t seem to mind. She waved at him before she hurried off to a meeting with her professor.

Louis was feeling pretty good, validated that his decision to come all the way out to the science building had paid off. He headed back to the front door, ready to meet up with Perrie and Lauren and head over to the law library next when he passed by one of the bulletin boards he’d already hung a poster on and noticed it wasn’t there anymore. He frowned, but he had extras so he tacked another one up, glancing on the ground to see if it had just fallen.

He couldn’t see it so he let out a sigh and kept walking. He refused to let his stomach knot up with anxiety when he knew what was probably happening. Alphas loved to deface their posters, or tear them down, and Louis knew that. It sucked, and whenever he saw it he got angry, but all he could do was replace them with more posters.

He was very good friends with the copy office workers on campus.

He checked the next bulletin board and saw that one was torn down too so he put up a second one and prepared to replace the very first one when he rounded the corner back to the entrance. He froze when he saw an alpha blocking Lauren and Perrie on the stairs.

“Can you move?” Perrie demanded.

Louis could hear the shake in her voice and he could only begin to imagine what the alpha had said to her. He didn’t say anything, and only shifted minutely so Perrie and Lauren had just a little more room to get around him. It definitely wasn’t enough to do it without touching the alpha and so Perrie and Lauren stayed put.

“Hey guys,” Louis said, because he had to interfere. Drawing attention to the fact that they weren’t alone was one way to make the alpha, hopefully, stand down. “Finish putting up the flyers?”

The alpha’s attention switched entirely to Louis and he took a step towards him, freeing up space for Perrie and Lauren to get down the stairs and towards the door. They lingered there, and Louis appreciated the support.

“Flyers? Are you allowed to put up flyers?”

Louis squared his shoulders. “It’s for a school function put on by a school group. Perfectly acceptable to put up flyers.”

The alpha grabbed the spare flyer out of his hand, looking it over before he balled it up and tossed it in the garbage. “That flyer has no reason to be in this building. Maybe stick to the omega studies building.”

Louis glared. “Oh fuck off. You don’t get to tell me where and how I hang up fucking posters.”

“I think I just did. Now we don’t you be a good little omega and scurry back to the kitchens where you can read about keeping a good house.”

Any fear that Louis felt welling up inside of him at the oppressive aura of the alpha was replaced by a calm, seething rage. “Really? A fucking ‘go back to the kitchen’ comment? That’s what you have to fall back on? What a fucking knothead.” He rolled his eyes for good measure as he stepped around the alpha to join Perrie and Lauren.

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

“She sure did,” Louis said, flipping the alpha off. There were times when education was important, but this wasn’t one of them. “She also taught me how to deal with knotheads, which is tell them to _fuck off_ and leave.”

“I guess I’d knot you.”

“Charming,” Louis said. “B minus for originality and it not _really_ following the flow of conversation, but you did gain points for tying ‘knothead’ back to ‘knotting’.”

The alpha let out a growl and took two large steps towards Louis. He braced himself for impact, but he wasn’t going to back down. His nails may be stubby and bitten but he was pretty positive they’d still work at clawing this alpha’s eyes out. He let out his own growl, hoping it conveyed the right level of _fucking try me_ when he was hit with the scent of cinnamon. Before his mind could catch up to what that meant he heard Harry’s voice.

“What's going on here?”

Louis’ head snapped to the side, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. He was standing in the entryway just behind Lauren and Perrie, body casual, limbs loose except for his hand which was gripping the strap of his backpack.

“Hey, Styles. We’re just chatting,” the alpha said. “This omega is putting up unauthorized flyers and-”

“Oh, for fucks sake. They _aren't_ unauthorized,” Louis repeated. “I’m allowed to post them on any bulletin board on campus.”

“Well they don't belong here. Omegas aren't in the science department.”

“Just because you don't see them doesn’t mean they aren't there,” Louis shot back. 

It only made the alpha’s hand come up and grab him by the shoulder, giving him a little shake as he did. “Watch your tone.”

“You should probably unhand him. Unwanted touch of an unmated omega is a suspendable offense, and also grounds for the police to be called.”

The alpha didn’t let go of him. “This is one of those OEC omegas. They hate those rules. Not _fair_ , right, princess?”

Louis growled at him, and had to stop himself from spitting in his face. “No. I think harassment of any kind is a suspendable offense worthy of calling the police. Now let me go before I claw your fucking eyes out.”

The alpha didn’t let go. Instead he dug his fingers into Louis’ shoulder hard enough to make him wince.

“Hey!” Harry’s voice was a growl, “what did I say?” Suddenly the alpha was pulled away Louis and Harry had put himself in between them. Louis rubbed his shoulder because it was sore from the alpha’s grip being ripped away. “Don’t _touch_ him.”

The alpha growled back at him and suddenly Louis found himself witness to a standoff. They were common displays of dominance that played out almost daily for most alphas, subconscious moments where they tried to figure out their hierarchy compared to each other. Except when it came to an omega. Then they became louder, tense affairs that harkened back to a more instinctual impulse.

Louis had to fight his own instinct to reach out and touch Harry. It would show his support, that _Harry_ was the one he was backing, and that alone might dissolve the whole encounter. Or it would, if this were the dark ages and not just two uni age alphas growling at each other. He had to remind his instincts that they weren’t fighting over him, and also that he didn’t want them fighting over him.

The other alpha was the first to break eye contact, shoving his hands in his pocket. “What’s got your knot in a twist, Styles? Not like you know this omega.”

Harry just growled in response, until the other alpha walked away. Harry didn’t look away from where he had gone until Louis guessed he could not longer easily smell him. Then Harry turned around and looked Louis up and down.

“Are you okay?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m fine. More concerned about my girls,” he looked around Harry to see that Perrie and Lauren were still there.

Harry followed his gaze, seeming to realize there were other people than just Louis. “Did he threaten you both too?”

Perrie shook her head as Lauren answered. “He was just being an asshole. Wouldn’t let us come down the stairs. Louis was handling it.”

Harry looked back at Louis, and Louis couldn’t even begin to decipher his face. It was a strange mix of furrowed brow, worried eyes, and possibly a hint of a satisfied smile. Was that even possible? “Where are you guys off to next? I’ll walk you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Louis said. “I’m sure you have class.”

“I’m here for a study group. I can miss the first couple minutes of it to make sure you three are safe.” Harry’s hand reached out and settled itself on Louis’ lower back, guiding him to the door.

Louis was unable to stop himself from flushing at the contact. He leaned into the touch, settling himself as close to Harry as he felt he could get without it being inappropriate. He noted with pleasure that Harry didn’t reach for Perrie or Lauren, keeping his hand squarely on Louis’ lower back as he walked them over to the law library. They didn’t talk as they walked but Louis was okay with that. Harry’s touch was grounding him in a way he’d never experienced before. If this was what it was like to have an alpha Louis was one hundred percent supportive.

“Here we are,” Lauren said, turning around once they made it to the library. “Thanks for walking us?” She let the question hang in the air as if she was waiting for Harry to say something.

“Oh, um I’m Harry.” Harry dropped his hand from Louis’ back, stepping away as if he finally realized what he had been doing. “I actually, wow I realize I didn’t introduce myself. I know Louis. I’m not like, a weird stranger taking advantage of a situation.”

“Harry, it’s fine,” Louis said, trying not to be upset at the loss of contact. “Thanks, seriously. Hopefully that guy won’t give you any shit.”

“No, he won’t. I put him in his place.” The way Harry said it was so finite that Louis had to suppress a shiver. “If he bothers any of you again let me know.”

“Honestly I’m more concerned he’s gonna tear down all the posters in the science building.”

Harry frowned. “I could hang up some for you. If you’d like?”

Louis blinked in surprise and he was quiet for so long that it was Perrie who answered. “That’d be great. Here take a handful. The event is next week so you don’t need to like, keep putting them up. And word should spread pretty fast through the community.” She handed him some flyers before opening the door to the library.

Louis had never seen an alpha look more attractive than Harry did in that moment, standing in front of him, holding flyers for the OEC Study Cram Session. He was definitely sad to say goodbye.

“Louis, wait,” Harry said just as Lauren and Perrie went inside. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Louis’ heart sped up. This was it. This was the moment they finally talked things out. Sure, it wasn’t the most ideal time, but Louis wasn’t going to complain. The boost from this talk was sure to carry him through midterms. “Sure.” He waved to Lauren and Perrie before shuffling closer to Harry so their conversation could be a bit more private. “What’s up?”

“Does this kinda thing happened often?” Harry asked, and he looked _worried_.

Louis shrugged, not expecting this line of questioning. He’d roll with it though. “Usually the sexism is more subtle. Or well, verbal. Alphas don’t try and touch me.” He figured it would be better not to mention the casual slaps on the bum he’d dealt with over the years.

Harry frowned. “I know we have this whole,” he waved his hand as if that would somehow sum up their current lack of a relationship. “But if anyone ever bothers you know you can always come to me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Louis said. He wanted to say more, to take more from Harry because he seemed like he was in such a giving mood. He was talking to Louis, and offering help. But he knew he needed to pace himself. Courting was a marathon, not a sprint, even though he wanted so badly for it to be over. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice soft. “I might… I was gonna leave earlier because I have to revise for midterms so if you miss me that’s fine. Don’t think I’m ignoring you.”

Internally Louis let out a cheer, and he was able to hold it in until he got inside the library. Only then did he do a little dance of success. Things were definitely looking up.

***

The next morning he woke up even earlier and made sure to grab the bag he had packed up for Harry. He’d run to the store yesterday to buy Harry a pack of energy boosters and some chocolate, and he’d also put together what he hoped was a delicious salad filled with what the internet promised him were “brain boosting foods”. He wasn’t particularly happy about being up this early but after the day before he owed Harry that level of dedication.

He met up with Harry still wearing his joggers and hoodie because he was going to go back home and crawl back into bed after this meeting. Harry looked only slightly more awake but he smiled when he saw Louis.

“Told you, you didn’t need to come.”

Louis yawned and handed over the bag of stuff. “I brought you like a mid-term emergency kit. Hope you like the salad. Those foods are supposed to help you study.”

Harry looked into the bag. “Thanks, Louis. You should get back to sleep. I’ll see you after mid-terms?”

That caused Louis to pause. He’d been planning on seeing Harry everyday but he realized that might not be possible. Their schedules would be busy and Louis knew he’d be pulling a couple all nighters to finish studying. While he _could_ wake up early each morning to bring Harry breakfast it would definitely be detrimental to his own studies. That wasn’t something Louis wanted, and considering that Harry was saying he’d see him after mid-terms, that meant Harry expected Louis to put his studies first too.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Good luck, alright?”

“Thanks. You too.” 

Harry smiled at him and Louis found himself saying, “if you’d like you can always join us for the study sessions.”

“The what?” Harry stopped.

“The OEC hosts cram study sessions. We get together in the library. There’s food, and usually someone is willing to help you go over your notes. It’s what we were putting posters up for yesterday.”

“I thought those were only for omegas?”

“No. We let anyone come as long as they aren’t disruptive.” Louis was careful to not mention that usually it was mated alphas who joined their omegas.

Harry was silent as he processed this, and Louis’ heart sped up when he saw Harry nod. “I’ll think about it. ASS has something like that too, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it.”

“Next week! Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. At 7 in the omega library on Monday and Wednesday and then at 3 on Saturday,” Louis said.

Harry waved in acknowledgement as he walked away.

***

Harry didn’t end up coming to any of the study sessions, but Louis was too focused on his own schoolwork to really be upset. He figured it would probably be a lot for Harry, coming into an almost entirely omega space when he was an unmated alpha. Neither of them mentioned the missed study session when Louis showed up the first morning after midterms were over with coffee and a homemade sandwich. They talked instead briefly about midterms, how they thought they had done, and then a quick mention about the weather changing, before Harry hurried off to get to class.

The thing was, for all that Louis thought they were getting closer it didn’t really feel like they were anywhere as close as they should be. Harry would accept his gifts when no one else was around, and even take a few minutes to talk with Louis, but the moment anyone else seemed to notice they were together he left.

They rarely ran into each other on campus, but when they did Harry barely even acknowledged him. He definitely didn’t stop to talk the way he would when they were alone in the morning, and sure, once or twice Louis could chalk it up to Harry being busy, but every single time?

Harry was avoiding him.

So maybe, even if Harry was getting more comfortable with the idea that Louis had this _reputation_ , his brothers didn’t fully get it. Louis would have to show them he was really just an average omega. Harry always left earlier than any of his brothers so if Louis wanted to introduce himself he’d need to do it at a different time.

The idea came to him as he was doing early Christmas shopping for his sisters. He spotted a rack of scarves in the store, and his mind cast back to Harry bundled up in his jacket and gloves, bemoaning the colder weather. He grabbed the scarf before he could think better of it and added it to his pile.

He knew he had the chance to give it to Harry the next morning, but that wouldn’t accomplish what he wanted. So he wrapped it up in a gift bag and carried it with him to the cafeteria. He was hoping that Harry would show up. Louis hadn’t seen him in the cafeteria since their first run-in after the party where Harry completely ignored him, and that was another sign for Louis that Harry was avoiding him in public. So Louis planned on sitting in the cafeteria all day. He didn’t have any classes and usually he spent his free time studying in his room, or at Ed and Niall’s, but he could do that just as easily in the cafeteria.

Harry finally showed up an hour after Louis would normally have left. Louis ducked his head, hoping Harry didn’t spot him and try and leave. It wouldn’t do much if Harry smelled him, but Louis wasn’t actually sure how intune he was with his scent. Louis was constantly on alert for Harry’s scent, but that was because of how much Louis wanted him. He had no measure for if Harry did the same for him.

If he did scent him Harry gave no indication as he grabbed his food and took a seat at a table full of alphas - his brothers. Louis took a deep breath to work up his nerve and he began to pack up his things.

The table Harry was sitting at wasn’t on Louis’ way to the door, so Louis would have to backtrack once he handed over the gift, but he just reminded himself that no one was paying him any attention. No one would know where he’d come from, or how long he’d been waiting. He just needed to go over there, give Harry his present, and wave at his brothers. Simple.

He got within a foot of Harry’s back and stopped. Harry didn’t turn around but that was okay. Louis took another deep breath, calming himself on Harry’s scent.

“Harry?” He asked.

No one at the table acknowledged him.

Maybe he hadn’t been loud enough. The cafeteria was crowded after all, full of noise and maybe his voice didn’t carry.

He tried again, this time a little louder. “Harry?”

Harry didn’t turn around, but an alpha sitting across from him caught his eye and seemed to realize he was trying to talk to someone at the table. She gave him a weird look and then threw a french fry at Harry to get his attention.

“What?” Louis heard Harry ask and he gripped the strap of the gift bag tighter.

The girl nodded and pointed at Louis and his heart sped up. Harry turned around in his seat.

He didn’t look happy to see Louis. He didn’t look much of anything, actually. His face was blank, like he didn’t even know who was in front of him.

The table had gone quiet as everyone else there seemed to realize what was going on.

Louis loved being the center of attention. He was president of the OEC for a reason after all, but right here, right now, all these alphas staring at him and Harry just dead-fish eyeing him? It made Louis want to crawl under a rock and never come back out.

“What do you want?” Harry’s voice was as blank as his face.

Louis thrust the gift bag forward on instinct. He couldn’t even work up the nerve to say anything. This plan had gone horribly wrong.

Someone from the table let out a wolf whistle but Louis wasn’t looking anywhere but at Harry’s face, internally begging for him to do something. Slowly, so fucking slowly, Harry reached up and took the bag from him.

“Thanks?” Harry said. He didn’t bother to open the bag and instead he just put it on the ground by his backpack.

Louis’ face flushed with humiliation. He turned and left without saying anything else. He didn’t want to hear any comment from any of Harry’s brothers, and he definitely didn’t want to look at Harry’s blank face. He didn’t run until he was out of the cafeteria, but then he took off in a sprint, running all the way back to his dorm.

Maybe he should give up. He should have just stuck with his instinct to say “fuck Harry Styles” before his stupid fucking heat told him otherwise. No alpha was worth this kind of humiliation and doubt. No imaginary knot made up for being treated like a dirty secret, someone to be embarrassed of in front of their friends.

He debated not going to see Harry the next morning, but he found himself awake at seven in the morning out of habit and unable to go back to sleep. So he dragged himself out of bed. He didn’t make breakfast, or stop by the coffee shop. He headed over to ASS with the intention of telling Harry to fuck off. He deserved to hear it to his face. He deserved to hear what a fuckwit he was, instead of Louis just ignoring him.

By the time he got to ASS he was shaking with all the things he was going to say to Harry. He had them all laid out. He’d start with his _omega equality is not something to be ashamed of and if you find yourself in that position: congratulations! You’re sexist_ rant, and then move onto his _healthy courting and you_ speech, which he should probably write his dissertation on. Harry was going to have to stand there and listen to him because Louis was not going to let him leave until he had learned.

He was ready for this. Completely totally ready.

And then Harry walked out the door with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

Louis was weak, because suddenly all the fight fell out of him. Harry was wearing the scarf he had bought him. He had it wrapped around his neck, his mouth and chin tucked behind it so he could protect himself from the wind.

Harry...liked the gift.

He came to a stop in front of Louis, hands tucked in his pockets.

“You’re wearing it,” Louis breathed out, staring at the scarf. The red flannel contrasted just how he thought it would with Harry’s pale skin and dark hair. Harry arched an eyebrow and Louis said louder, “it looks good on you.”

Harry touched the edge of the scarf tenderly. It made Louis think he really liked it. “Thanks. I needed a new one.”

“We’d talked about how cold it was getting. I have a matching one. Well, not matching. Mine is blue.” Louis tugged on said scarf as he mentioned it. As if somehow Harry had missed it.

“It looks good on you.” Harry stood there awkwardly, seeming to realize that Louis didn’t have coffee or anything else for him.

Louis didn’t know what to say. How could he explain _I was coming to tell you to fuck off but then I saw you were wearing the gift I bought you so now I’m strangely better_ without sounding like a crazy person? There wasn’t really a way to do that.

The door behind Harry opened again and one of his brothers walked out, calling Harry’s name before he came up and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, H. Tell your omega to have a good day, and you’ll see him tomorrow like you always do.” The alpha that Louis didn’t recognize or know the name of waved at him before pulling Harry away.

All Louis could do was wave back, a bit shocked that one of Harry’s brothers would refer to him as that. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe they just assumed?

But Harry had opened, and _worn_ the scarf. He’d like it enough that he actively wore it.

And maybe, just maybe that meant his brothers knew about him? And Harry wasn’t embarrassed? He was just…

Well Louis didn’t actually have an answer for why Harry was acting the way he was. Maybe Harry was just shy about introducing him to his brothers, like Louis had initially thought. They were the type to wolf whistle after all, and who knew what other comments they’d make if they got to spend any time with Louis and Harry.

Louis needed a plan to show Harry that he’d be _fine_ with his brothers’ comments. If he could just do that, if he could make Harry see it was okay for him to meet his brothers, and them to make a couple of jokes, and Louis wouldn’t run away. Maybe that’s all he needed to do.

When Niall mentioned that he and Ed were throwing another party a week later, Louis knew this was going to be his opportunity. What better way to try and get Harry to open up than at a party similar to how they first met? Louis brought it up when he brought Harry his morning coffee.

“Niall and Ed are throwing a party on Friday.”

Harry glanced at him, guarded like always. “Oh? I hadn’t heard anything about that.”

“Just found out from Niall last night.” Louis let the statement hang in the silence between them for a moment before he continued. “Maybe you’d think about coming?”

“Maybe. I’d have to think about it. Or umm, you know we have movie nights. We moved them to Fridays so I might already have plans.”

Louis refused to deflate. He had this. “I’d really like it if you came.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks again for the coffee,” Harry said right before he turned and left.

Only once he was alone did Louis let his shoulders drop in defeat. He really hoped Harry would start reciprocating or else he’d have to do something drastic.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Louis arrived to Niall’s party long after it had started. The party had spilled out onto the balcony but Louis still managed to make his way inside. It had a lot to do with the fact he had Liam on his arm. That hadn’t been exactly intentional on his part, coming with Liam. He’d just happened to need someone to walk with him since he was going over so late, and Liam was one of his only alpha friends, so it made sense. The fact there was an added bonus of Harry thinking he might be moving on with another alpha wasn’t something he had consciously thought about. 

Much.

Louis could smell Harry was already there once he was inside the apartment. This was good. It meant Harry was waiting for him, so maybe he’d come up and talk to Louis. “Liam, can you be a pal and get me a drink?”

Liam rolled his eyes but headed off towards the kitchen. Louis took the moment’s reprieve to look for Harry. It took a moment of scanning the crowded living room but he found Harry in a circle with who he assumed was some of his brothers. There were three other alphas: a tall, skinny, feminine alpha rocking a short platinum blonde lob, another gorgeous feminine alpha with tan skin and long, beachy waves of honey brown hair, and a plain masculine alpha with short brown hair and a five o’clock shadow. Even surrounded by other alphas Louis only had eyes for Harry, who was looking right at Louis and it made him flush with pride. He gave a little wave but Harry didn’t wave back. He kept his eyes on Louis as he took a sip from his cup, eyes piercing.

Louis squared his shoulders as he approached the group. He wasn't going to throw away this chance. He had invited Harry to the party after all, so it was assumed they would converse.

Once he was right on the outskirts of the alpha group his mind went blank. He no longer knew what to say, or how to slip into the circle. “Hey, Harry,” he said, hoping that would be enough. 

All four alphas eyes locked on him but Louis only paid attention to Harry. He needed to make sure Harry approved. The silence stretched out as Harry kept his cup to his mouth, refusing to break eye contact with Louis but also not speaking. Louis refused to let the embarrassment take over him like it always did when Harry did this to him. He was just gonna stand here until he was acknowledged.

“You must be Louis,” the gorgeous brunette said, extending her hand out and cutting the tension. “You’re just the cutest aren’t you?”

Louis didn’t bristle as he took the hand and the compliment. There were worse things that an alpha could say to him.

“Absolutely adorable,” the platinum blonde female alpha said, turning away from Louis to address the other male alpha. “You’ve seen the scarf he got Harry, right? I think it’s incredibly modern to have the omega be the one courting the alpha. I actually think I might do a paper on it next semester when I take Dr. Kenney’s The Modern Alpha class.”

Louis frowned, breaking his gaze away from Harry who was still trying to hide behind his drink so he could level his gaze on the other alpha. “Hi. Sorry. I’m still here, just in case you forgot.” He waved when the attention was back on him. “It’s actually super rude to ignore anyone when speaking about them, but there’s just this kinda added layer of disrespect when you talk about an omega like they aren’t there. Maybe the history of why is something you’ll go over in that Modern Alpha class next semester though.”

She at least had the self awareness to look apologetic. “Right, of course. I just thought it was novel that you were courting Harry instead of the other way around. You never hear about that-“

“Oh my god, Taylor, you’re digging yourself into a hole,” the other female alpha said. “Excuse her, she thinks she’s progressive and self-aware because she attended a rally last semester with the OEC.”

Louis perked up, surprised at the mention of the OEC. “Which rally?”

“The domestic violence march,” the female alpha continued, not allowing Taylor to speak. “A bunch of us from ASS tagged along actually. My omega is part of the OEC. John.”

“Gotta give me more than that, we have a couple Johns.”

“Teigen. He's a music major. Plays the piano.”

“Oh! John. Yes of course, that John. He wrote some of the songs we sang during the march. Love John. You must be Chris then? His alpha?” Louis sent a silent prayer that he had remembered her name correctly. 

“Chrissy,” she corrected him with a gentle smile and no malice. “And he seems to love you too. Or at least the OEC. He's always going on about it and how much he learns from each meeting. You really seem to inspire the group.”

“I try but it comes down to the members. We want to create a resource on campus that omegas feel comfortable accessing.” He realized he was starting his OEC President pitch at a party, to a group of alphas who probably couldn't care less, including the alpha he wanted to be his mate, but he couldn't stop once he started. “The big focus we’ll have next semester is on work-mate balance. I've been in contact with a lot of omega friendly companies who are open to joining a job fair here on campus. The ones the uni run say they're inclusive but they end up catering more towards betas and alphas, so it's better to have one that is omega focused.”

“That's incredible,” the third alpha said. “Thinking about how hard it can be for us to find jobs I can only imagine the market is even smaller for omegas.”

Louis really wanted to change the topic because it wasn't party appropriate, with the loud music and the free flowing alcohol, but this was a topic he was desperately passionate about and whenever someone gave him an inch he took the mile he needed to fully educate them. “Did you know that only 30 percent of omegas continue any kind of work after they have their first pup? And only 10 percent of those omegas work full time? Part of it is omegas not knowing how to balance the demands of child raising with a full time job, but the bigger part is companies inability to give leeway for the basic needs of the omega. We struggle enough to get time off for our heats, when alphas are given much more consideration for not only their own ruts, but also their mates’ heats. Maternity leave is basically unheard of, and definitely not mandatory even in countries that consider themselves the forefront of omega rights. Nevermind taking into consideration that our pups get sick and will need our attention.”

“You plan on having kids?” Chrissy asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

Her eyes darted over to Harry who still hadn't said anything. He was looking anywhere but at Louis or their group. Almost like he wished to be excluded from their conversation. 

This wasn't looking great for Louis’ hope that after all these months Harry was warming up to the idea that he was a bit more liberal than he was traditional. He should have reined it in and not gone off on that tangent. But...it was a huge part of who Louis was, and it would be important in their future. Harry needed to know where he stood on these issues so they could come the agreements as equals.

“Lou, I got you your drink.” Liam cut off all of his thoughts as he dropped into the circle, pushing his way in between Louis and Taylor so he could give him his drink. Louis wasn't sure if he was grateful or not for the interruption. “What have I missed? I'm Liam by the way. Friends with this one,” he pointed to Louis as if they couldn't guess. 

Introductions went around the circle finally and Louis found out the third alpha was named Jeff. As he had thought, all four of them were ASS members, brothers to Harry, who still refused to say anything.

It was infuriating.

Before Louis could get too caught up in his rage he put his hand on Liam’s bicep, interrupting the conversation he was striking up with Jeff. “Li, come on. You promised me a dance.”

Liam, to his credit, didn't furrow his brows too much as he let Louis guide him away from the circle with a quick goodbye and a pointed look at Harry. Who ignored it by looking away.

“Soooo, that went well?” Liam asked once they were almost swallowed up at the edge of where everyone was dancing.

“It was absolute shit,” Louis said as he swallowed half of his drink in one gulp. “He didn't even talk to me and I prattled on about the fucking OEC.”

“But you love talking about the OEC.”

“I know I do. But my future mate doesn't so I probably should cool it until he comes around to it.”

Liam frowned as he took Louis’ empty cup and put it to the side. “So what now? Is the plan to keep giving him glances until he comes over here?”

“Who said anything about a plan? I made my move, he hadn't responded. Now I'm just here for the party,” Louis said, even as he turned and angled his body towards Liam, very aware of how they looked to outsiders.

“Louis, you're leaning into me and are one head tilt away from baring your neck to me.”

“You're right. That's too forward.” Louis reached his hand up and rested it on Liam’s shoulder. “How's this? Much more friendly.”

Liam’s eyes darted away and Louis guessed he was checking in on Harry. “I don't know if that's such a good idea. This could cause a fight.”

“He'd never cause a fight. He doesn't even acknowledge me in public. I just spoke with his brothers for at least five minutes and he didn't say a single word to me. So at most all he do is come up and say hi.”

Liam sighed but he didn't argue. 

Louis stuck close to Liam for the rest of the party. He kept one ear out for Harry, constantly aware of his presence in a way he hoped Harry was aware of his. But Harry never approached him. Instead he stayed with his circle of alphas, nursing drink after drink. And well, that just wouldn't do. 

In a fit of desperation to get Harry’s attention Louis started to bop to the music playing, moving his body in the limited space available to him. He put his cup down and grabbed hold of Liam’s hand. Liam came easily, because he loved dancing just as much as Louis didn’t care for it. In such a cramped space Louis had little choice but to dance up against Liam. It suited him just fine because that meant Harry would have to watch him dancing with another alpha.

If there was any chance of getting Harry to react this was it.

The song changed to something a bit more sultry, the beat slower so jumping in place was no longer appropriate. Louis slowed down, bringing Liam to pace with him.

“Scent me,” Louis said, head tilted to the side.

“Louis, no,” Liam said. He stopped dancing, even as his hand cupped the back of Louis’ head as if he was going to go ahead and scent him.

“It’s completely platonic.” Louis meant it too. Pack members scented each other all the time, and Liam was like a brother. They’d done this before when cuddling.

“Your alpha is staring at me like he could kill me.”

Louis’ eyes darted over to where Harry was. He was indeed staring at them, at Liam, eyes dark as he gripped his cup so hard that even from this distance he could see the plastic of the cup crinkling. “If he wants me to stop he can come over here.”

“No,” Liam said. “This is such a bad idea.”

“It’s really not.”

“It really, really is.” Liam dropped his hand and stepped back.

Louis latched onto him, burying his face in Liam’s neck in a mockery of what he wanted Harry to do to him. It didn’t mean the same thing coming from an omega to an alpha but Louis didn’t care. He wanted Harry to _do something_ instead of just standing there all the time, pretending like he didn’t want anything to do with Louis. He _knew_ Harry liked him. He could smell it. He could see it in the way Harry kept wearing the stupid fucking scarf he’d bought him. And in the way Harry sometimes waited for him if he was running late, as if he’d been looking forward to Louis’ daily breakfast.

Harry just needed to fucking get over his prejudice and accept the truth.

His wants and actions didn’t seem to matter. When Liam managed to get Louis unattached from his neck Harry was nowhere to be found.

***

The frat house seemed dead from the outside as Louis walked up to the front door. His hands were only sweating a little and he wiped them on the front of his jeans before he reached to ring the doorbell.

It took a long moment before an alpha Louis vaguely recognized from the party last night opened the door. The alpha stared at him for a long moment before he spoke. “You’re looking for Harry, right?”

“Yeah. Is he here?”

The alpha nodded and looked over his shoulder. “I can get him for you. We have a no unmated-omega policy so you’ll have to wait out here. Is that okay?” Louis shrugged because it wasn’t like he could just go inside if he didn’t agree with their policy. “Great, I’ll go get him. Sorry you can’t come in.”

The door shut and Louis waited as patiently as he could for Harry to appear. If he showed up at all that is. Who knew if he even would, and then where would Louis be? He supposed he could just wait outside because eventually Harry would have to leave the house, but that probably wouldn’t endear him to Harry.

He didn’t have to wait long. The front door opened and Harry appeared, dressed down in a big sweater and joggers. “Hey,” he said, voice hangover rough. He blinked at the light outside and Louis almost felt bad about dragging him out of bed this early in the morning.

“Hi, do you have a moment? I wanted to say something.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder and then he nodded, stepping fully outside and shutting the door behind him. “There’s a bench in backyard, it’s mostly private. If you don’t mind staying outside. Or we can walk a bit, the coffee shop down the street should be open.”

It wasn’t that cold and Louis had dressed to stay outside. He wanted this to be as private as possible. “The bench is fine.”

He trailed Harry in silence as they made their way into the backyard, waiting until they were both settled in on the bench to speak.

Louis took a deep breath before he launched into his pre-planned speech. “I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have tried to make you jealous, it was incredibly rude and it could have caused a very serious fight that could have gotten you or Liam hurt. My reason isn’t even all that good. I’ve been incredibly confused this entire semester. I thought we had really connected at the first party and I was even fine with how you got pulled away from me, but it was really fucking shitty for you to just ignore me once you found out I headed the OEC. And I was gonna-”

“Louis, I took a vow of celibacy.”

“Don’t inter- wait what?” Louis asked, eyes wide as what Harry had said just hit him.

“At the start of the semester. I took a vow of celibacy.” Harry’s voice was quiet and he had a blush creeping up on his face. “It’s kinda ASS’s thing. Our motto is ‘mens prae materiam’ after all, ‘mind over matter’, and we try and embody that.”

“How the fuck is _celibacy_ embodying that?”

“We want to show alphas are not driven by their instincts. We are more than this urge we have to mate. We’ve never done the celibacy thing before, sometimes it’s like: make friends with a beta and an omega, or volunteer our time. This year we decided on the celibacy because it’s our chapter’s 20th anniversary.”

“So you-”

“I’ve been ignoring you because if I went and courted you we would have been mated by midterms.”

Louis blinked. “You felt it too?”

“I’ve been unable to think about almost anything else but you, Louis. I was _this_ close to putting a provisional mating mark on you the first night we met, and if my brothers hadn’t pulled me off…” He sighed. “I went into an early rut anyway, and so the best thing for me to be able to keep my vow was to keep my distance. I was gonna come up to you sometime next semester and see if you’d want to court properly.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It’s supposed to be private. Like, I’m not embarrassed by the vow because it’s a good thing, but it’s not meant for public consumption. It’s personal. Me proving to myself I am more than my alpha instinct to mate. I am a person who can be above my sex. I am in control, not my body.”

“That’s...incredible, Harry. Really. I’ve never even heard of something like that.”

“Alphas may not have something like the OEC but we do try and do what we can.” Harry huffed. “I should have talked with you instead of ignoring you, and making you think I was bothered by something else, but it was the only thing I could think of. You don’t know how close I was to marking you that first night.”

“No. I knew,” Louis said rubbing his neck. “It was an instant connection.”

“It was. The kind of thing you only get in movies.”

“So you ignored me around your brothers because you didn’t want them getting on your case about the vow?”

“Yeah. Not that it did much. The fucks. They’re already talking about making planning our mating ceremony next semester the big project.”

Louis smiled. The fight had drained out of him now that he’d heard Harry’s explanation. “Where do we go from here? We still have December left in the semester. I'm going home to my mum’s house for the break so I won't be around.”

Harry licked his lips in thought. “I actually- like I said I planned to find you next semester. It's just, the point of the vow is to be a better alpha, and jumping right into courting the day the vow is over seems almost like cheating.”

“Oh.”

“Don't get me wrong, I want to more than anything. But…”

“I understand.” And the thing was Louis did. He even respected Harry for choosing to follow through with the vow. It was the kind of thing he'd only read about in papers for class. “Then...I guess we’ll meet up next semester? I'll wait for you.”

“Really?”

Louis reached over and patted Harry’s knee. “This kinda connection doesn't come around every millennium you know.”

Harry grinned. “I thought it was ‘I don't find this kinda omega every dynasty’?”

“Disney references?”

“It's all I'm good for. Also, I may have been forcing the movies down my brothers’ throats the past couple weeks as a distraction. Watching cartoon characters fall in love helped.”

Louis grinned before he leaned over, brushing his lips on Harry’s cheek. “I can’t wait for next semester.” He stood up with one more pat to Harry’s knee and as he walked away he only hoped a little bit that Harry would stop him.

He didn’t. But Louis had to trust him when he said he’d come find him next semester.

***

Louis settled into his seat in the cafeteria, pulling out his laptop so he could work on his final paper for omega history. He was on his third draft so it was coming together pretty well, but he knew he still needed to go over it at least once more.

He was buried deep in revision when strong cinnamon reached his nose. He couldn’t help but look up, surprised to see Harry standing right beside him. He ripped off his headphones and stared at Harry. “What are you doing here?”

Harry was blushing and he didn’t say anything as he pulled out a baggie holding what looked like-

“Is that a brownie?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded as Louis took the bag from him. “I did some thinking last night,” he said as he sat down. “It would be even more in line with my vow if I actually courted you while still taking it. I did some reading and courting, it doesn’t have to include sex. Especially in the beginning. We should use these couple of weeks to really get to know each other. Learn each other’s patterns so when we do mate there will be less surprises. We won’t be caught up in the haze of our pheromones either, since we’ll just be focusing on more platonic activities. That is...if you’re open to that.”

Louis looked at the baked good in his hand. “So you got me a brownie as a courting gift?”

“I made it. Last night while I was thinking.”

Louis’ chest felt tight with joy and he opened the baggie so he could take a bite out of the brownie. “I’ll only accept if this is good, is that fair?” He opened his mouth wide and Harry let out a squeak.

“Wait! Maybe only take a small bite.”

Louis gave Harry a weird look, and then sniffed the brownie. “Is this? Is this a pot brownie? Did you make me pot brownies?”

Harry ducked his head. “Ed said you really liked his omega-weed so I figured it would be a good gift. You always brought me coffee and breakfast.”

“You made me pot brownies using Ed’s omega-weed?”

“Yeah. It’s not as hard as it looks. I mean the hardest part is making the butter but now I have like… a shit ton of it so I can make at least two more batches of brownies. Or something else if you don’t like the brownies. We can be adventurous.”

Louis took a small bite of the brownie, moaning a little at the chocolate flavor. “It’s delicious. I can’t wait to finish it.”

Harry smiled and leaned forward. “Can I kiss you now?”

Louis put down the brownie and reached up for Harry. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Maybe it was the omega-weed already beginning to take effect but this kiss was somehow even better than the heated ones they’d shared months ago. Had it been months since they’d kiss? If so, it was a serious crime Louis could not allow to happen again. Harry was the one to break the kiss before it turned too heated, even as he slid into the empty chair next to Louis.

“Almost as good as I remember,” Harry whispered.

“Almost?”

Harry grinned as he cupped Louis’ cheek. “Might need a couple more reminders. Just to compare.”

“Strangely comfortable with that,” Louis said as he let Harry pull him into another kiss.

So what if he had a paper to finish revising. It could wait. Having Harry kiss him? Take the first steps in courting him? Definitely much more important than a paper he could turn in right now and probably get a decent grade on. His professor loved him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter!!! If you have read this fic before this is the new chapter you missed!! (If you haven't read this chapter before then...carry on!)

Louis only packed a small suitcase to go home with. He only really needed clothes, and since he wasn’t planning on going anywhere outside of his own house for the three weeks of break he didn’t even need fancy clothes. His collection of joggers and hoodies would suffice. Hell there was a good chance he overpacked considering he was bringing home all of his hoodies plus the one he had stolen from Harry while they had been studying for finals, and he knew for a fact he wasn’t going to wear any hoodie but that one.

His phone buzzed as he was zipping up his backpack and he checked to see who had texted him. 

_Pulling into town. Full car so we’ll meet you downstairs?_

He smiled, sending a thumbs up emoji in response to his mum. Well, more likely one of his sisters since he hoped his mum wasn’t texting and driving. His finger hovered over his conversation with Harry before he clicked on it to send him a quick message.

_family is almost here :( i’ll see you next year?_

They’d already said goodbye last night when Harry walked him home after Niall and Ed’s farewell party. It had been a much more lowkey event than ones they’d thrown throughout the semester. It was more of an excuse for the two of them to get drunk on free booze that their close friends brought than anything else, and Louis had left tipsy enough to be clingy. Harry had kissed him at his door and reiterated that he planned on finding his way up to Doncaster to see Louis over break.

It’d been nice, just like all of their interactions since they’d cleared up the misunderstanding.

_WAIT!!! I’m on my way over!!!! Don’t leave yet!!!!!!!!_

Louis face broke into a smile as he grabbed his backpack and duffle bag and practically sprinted downstairs, waving goodbye to the few people mingling in the hallway.

He burst out the front door just as he spotted his mum’s car rounding the corner towards his dorm. And yup, he spied four of his sisters in the car. It was definitely going to be a tight ride back, so he was doubly glad he’d packed so light. His mum pulled up in front of the dorm and he was quickly surrounded by five of his favorite people in the world.

His sisters were loud as they crowded around him, each begging for attention and a hug, telling him how much they missed him while he was gone, as if he didn’t facetime them every weekend, or text constantly. He kissed each of them on the forehead and cheek, commenting on how much each of them had grown, except for Lottie, who he held at arm’s length and said, “have you shrunk?”

She hit him playfully before he pulled her in for another hug.

“I missed you all,” he said. “You really didn’t have to make the trip over here, it could have waited until I got home.”

The four of them let out a roar of disapproval, which was quickly silenced by their mum going, “alright, enough. It’s mummy’s turn to say hello to her boy.” His sisters parted to make way for their mum.

She hugged him tightly, smothering him in kisses, before taking a step back to look him up and down. “Look at you! You’re practically drowning in that jumper.” The smile she’d been wearing since she got out of the car slowly dropped into a frown. “Have you been eating properly? You didn’t mention anything about being stressed.”

Louis looked down at himself, realizing that what he considered to be cozy and oversized could translate to ill-fitting for anyone else. “This isn’t mine,” he said, for lack of a better answer.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. “Who did you take it from?”

Oh yeah, he hadn’t mentioned Harry at all to her, even in passing over the last month. And now Harry was on his way over to see him.

“Louis!”

Correction. Harry was already here.

Louis’ mum turned her head to see who was calling for him, and her eyebrow arched in surprise. She glanced back at him and gave a pointed look at his hoodie.

Louis rarely ever wanted to pull away from his mum but in this moment, if he suddenly dissolved into a pile of goo, he’d be okay with that. Instead he gave Harry a little wave and stood very, very still. Hoping it would help not bring his sisters’ attention to what was going on. Clearly that didn’t work because all four of his sisters turned to see who had called out to him.

He closed his eyes just as Fizzy asked, “who’s that?”

He opened his eyes in time to see Harry slowing to a stop right in front of them, cheeks flushed from his run over there.

“Hey, Haz,” he said. 

“Hey, Lou,” Harry said. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“No problem. They just got here.”

The six of them stood there in silence for a moment, Louis still wrapped in his mum’s arms while Harry and he looked at one another. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know why Harry had rushed over to see him. He had a guess, a hope. But Harry needed to be the one to bring it up.

His mum cleared her throat. “Are you going to introduce us?” She asked, voice light and a hint of teasing.

That snapped Louis out of it. He snapped his attention back to her. “Mum, girls, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum and sisters: Lottie is the oldest blonde, Fizzy is the brunette, and Phoebe and Daisy are the twins.” He pointed out which twin was which as he named them.

“Hi,” Harry said, waving at them. “It’s nice to meet you all. Louis’ talked about you a lot.”

It was true. He had spoken about his family a lot with Harry, and they had even been together a couple of times he had called his mum. He just… hadn’t really brought up Harry to his mum yet. It wasn’t intentional. He’d just been busy with finals, and since they were taking it slow it wasn’t like he was going to come home mated, so he figured he had time over break to mention it to his mum. Maybe Harry would stop by in the new year and they could do the traditional meet the family back and forth.

He wondered if maybe that was a mistake. His mum was a beta from a family of betas and therefore she didn’t fully understand the nuances of the alpha-omega dynamic outside of what she had read. It made her protective of him. He could see the way she was looking Harry up and down, trying to determine if he was a threat, or just an overeager beta.

She poked Louis’ stomach with her pointer finger and he squirmed. He needed to break the silence before one of his sisters did.

“What’s up?

“Oh, um,” Louis could see the way Harry’s eyes were darting back and forth between him and his mum, clearly torn between being more traditional and addressing Louis’ mum, versus treating Louis as an actual human being who would be the one affected by whatever he was asking. “My dad has season tickets with United, but he’s going on holiday over Christmas so he’ll miss the Boxing Day match. I wanted to know if you’d be able to come with me.”

Louis’ eyes went wide at the prospect of getting to see a Manchester United Boxing Day match and he swung his head over to his mum. “Mum, I’ll be free on Boxing Day right?” Just because he wanted Harry to address him didn’t mean he was able to answer without running it by his mum.

She pursed her lips in thought, looking Harry up and down. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to drive you or loan you a car.”

“I can come pick him up. And I’ll have him back that night after the match. Or well, I was also hoping I’d get to take you to dinner? It’s an afternoon match.” His eyes flicked back to Louis, checking to make sure that was okay with Louis. “So it might be a little late when he gets home.”

“Are you from around Doncaster?”

“Holmes Chapel. It’s in Cheshire, ma’am.” The ma’am was tacked on and Louis had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at how polite Harry sounded.

His mum’s brows furrowed in thought. “That’s a long drive. It would make more sense for you to spend the night afterwards, if not before. Well, it’s Christmas so maybe not before.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose,” Harry said even as Louis’ stomach gave a swoop at the idea of him being able to spend the night. Why did Harry have to be so polite? He should be jumping at the prospect just like Louis was.

“Any friend of Louis’ is more than welcome at our house,” his mum said, and Louis could tell from her tone that it was trap. She was testing him, seeing if he’d correct her and confirm her suspicions that Harry was an alpha.

“More than,” Louis said softly and she tilted her head towards him, smile sweet and knowing.

“What was that?”

He raised his voice just a little. “We’re more than friends.” Before he could react her hand snatched the edge of his hood, pulling it to the side so she could check his neck and shoulders. “Ah! We haven’t mated yet, mum. We’re taking it slow.” He didn’t try to get away from her though. That would just make her needlessly suspicious.

She let him go after checking both shoulders. “I would hope you weren’t mated without telling me.” She turned back and smiled at Harry. “That doesn’t change my offer. I’m not going to make you drive all the way back home. You’ll be on the road all day. We have a spare couch in Dan’s office so as long as you don’t mind waking up to the chaotic mess that is our home you’re more than allowed to stay the night.”

Harry was nodding before she finished speaking. “No, no it’s fine. Thank you so much for your offer. I won’t mind a little chaos, I live with fourteen other alphas. Really, nothing phases me at this point.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make your stay hell,” Fizzy said and Louis let out a shriek that he’d admit later he was very embarrassed of.

“Oh my god, Fizzy! You can’t just say that!” His eyes were wide as he tried to reach over and cover her precocious twelve year old mouth.

Harry let out a loud honking laugh. “I’m sure you’ll put on a very good effort but I don’t think you’ll scare me away. I kinda like your brother a lot.” He winked at her and Louis watched as Fizzy let out a tiny squeak and tried to hide her blush.

“Text Louis to confirm when you’re coming over. You’re more than welcome to stay both nights. Just let us know,” his mum said, interrupting any more banter before it could start. “We have to get going. Say goodbye,” she directed that last comment to Louis as she released him.

Louis stood there as she ushered the girls into the car so he’d have space to shuffle over to where Harry was standing. It gave them a tiny illusion of privacy to say goodbye. Louis tilted his head up to give Harry a quick kiss, keeping it chaste for his mum and sisters.

“I’m really excited about break now,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Harry whispered back. “Glad I was able to meet your mum so she knows who’s taking her son out.”

“Now I just need to meet your parents.” Louis said it casually, glancing up at Harry through his fringe.

“Maybe you could come down to Cheshire with me afterwards? My mum is really excited to meet you.”

That made Louis flush. He hadn’t known Harry had told his parents about them, and he felt sheepish considering he hadn’t mentioned Harry to his mum. “You told her about me?”

Harry nodded. “I hope you don’t mind. She helped me through the semester while I was stupidly avoiding you.”

Louis smiled and couldn’t resist giving Harry another quick kiss. “You’re adorable.”

“Not as cute as you,” Harry said, returning the kiss.

“Lou! We do have to get going!” His mum called. “You’ll see each other in a week.”

Louis sighed. “I guess I have to get going.”

Harry gave him one last kiss before taking a step back. “Text me when you get home?”

“Of course. You do the same.”

Harry nodded and gave one final wave to his mum. “It was great meeting you ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you too, Harry!”

Harry took off back towards the house and Louis made his way back to the car. He stood by the boot of the car watching Harry disappear from sight. “Mum, can you wait here for just one minute?”

“Why? We need to get going.”

“I know, but I only packed joggers and hoodies, and I feel like I’ll need actual clothes if I’m going to the match.”

His mother sighed but let him go.

***

Harry came up to Doncaster Christmas Day. He’d managed to work out the plan with his family and so at 4:30 PM Christmas Day Louis was racing to the front door, shouting that he had it. He didn’t want to let anyone else get even a moment alone with Harry until after he had had him all to himself.

He swung the door open and there Harry was, standing on his front porch dressed warm in his jacket and the scarf Louis had bought him, holding two bouquets of flowers.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry said.

“Happy Christmas,” Louis breathed out before he wrapped himself up in Harry’s arms. This week apart was the longest he’d gone without seeing Harry since he’d starting courting him and it was harder than Louis had been anticipating. He buried his nose in Harry’s neck as best as he could, breathing in his scent. “Missed you a lot.”

“Missed you too, Lou,” Harry said, kissing the closest skin he could reach, which happened to be Louis’ temple.

“Louis! Let your poor boy into the house and stop letting the heat out!” His mother called, voice coming closer as she spoke.

Louis pulled back from the hug, stealing a quick kiss from Harry before his mother ushered them into the house and closed the door. His eyes zeroed in on the flowers then and he reached for one. “Are these for me?”

Harry laughed, pulling them out of reach. “One set is. The other I brought as a gift for your mum.” He turned his attention to Louis’ mum then. “Hello Mrs. Deakin. How has your holiday been?”

Louis’ mum shook her head. “None of that. You can call me Jay. Especially since you’ll be family soon I’m guessing. Haven’t seen Louis this wrapped up in an alpha ever. Seemed to have really charmed him.” She winked at Harry as he handed her the smaller bouquet, full of white and red flowers. “Thank you, dear. You didn’t have to.”

“You’re being nice enough to let me spend the holidays with you on such short notice. Figured I should brings gifts. I also got something for your sisters too, if that’s okay? It’s not much but I didn’t want them to feel left out.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Louis said absently, eyes attached to the second bouquet that Harry still hadn’t given him yet, even though they were _for him_. “They’re gonna think you’ll spoil them.”

“I probably will,” Harry said laughing. “I love buying gifts for people.”

Louis let out an impatient whine as he finally gave into temptation and made grabby hands for the flowers. “Then can I have my flowers please?”

“Louis,” his mother scolded. “In 23 years have I taught you nothing?”

“Yes, yes, patient is the upmost important virtue but _mum_ he brought me flowers and I wanna smell them.” He saw Harry and his mum trade smiles before Harry presented him the bouquet. This one was different from his mum’s. It was much larger, filled with pink, purple, and red flowers, with white baby breaths sprinkled in the midst of all of them. They smelled amazing, reminding him of spring. “Thank you very much,” he said, leaning over to kiss Harry in thanks as he paused in admiring the flowers.

“You’re welcome, love. I thought you’d like them.”

“I love flowers.”

“Mum! Can we come see him now?” Fizzy called from the other room.

Louis looked towards his mum for clarification, unaware that she’d told everyone to hang back. His mum just winked at him. “One minute. We’ll come to you,” she said back to Fizzy, before continuing in a lower voice. “Take his jacket and then come into the kitchen.”

And then they were alone. Or well, relatively alone. Louis could hear his sisters whining just down the hall, impatient see Harry again.

“So,” Louis said, still gripping his flowers. “Welcome to my house.”

Harry grinned, stepping into his personal space to give him a better hello kiss than the quick one they had already shared. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Can I take your jacket?” Louis asked.

“Of course.” 

The pleasantries were a nice distraction to the buzzing Louis felt under his skin. Harry was here, in his house. They were going on a date tomorrow. They were going to do the full on courting thing. It was happening. He put up Harry’s jacket on the coat rack, other hand still clutching the flowers. When he turned around it was right into Harry’s arms and he let out a happy sound as he sunk into the embrace.

Harry kissed his forehead as he held him for a moment, both of them soaking up each other’s scent. Louis felt safe and settled for the first time all week, the buzzing not going away but definitely subsiding as he let Harry wash over him. He let his head get tipped back so Harry could give him one more deep, gentle kiss with his hand cupped around Louis’ jaw, fingers caressing his neck.

Louis was dizzy on Harry’s affection by the time they pulled apart that it took a moment to register what Harry was saying. “Come on, love, show me where the kitchen is so we can put these flowers in some water before they get crushed.”

“Wait,” Louis said, looking at Harry’s bag. “I’ll show you to your room so you can put that up first.”

Harry’s eyes darted to his bag and then back to Louis. “You just want to kiss me some more, don’t you?”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Yes,” Harry said as he picked up his bag and gestured towards the stairs. “Lead the way.”

Louis ushered him upstairs, calling out to his mum that he was dropping Harry’s bag off and they’d be right back down. Once they were on the second landing Louis showed Harry to Dan’s office, and when he closed the door he also flicked the lock. When he turned back around to face Harry he couldn’t help but smile at the look of panic that was crossing Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes darted to the locked door, even as Louis took a couple steps towards him after placing the bouquet on the edge of Dan’s desk.

“Are your parents okay with that?”

Louis quirked an eyebrow, still smiling even though he could tell it was beginning to unnerve Harry. “Okay with what?”

Harry gestured vaguely towards the door, and then around them. He narrowly avoided hitting Louis as he did. “Us. Alone. It’s not…” he trailed off.

“Harold, my love, my alpha, and future husband,” Louis said, as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Were you about to say something _traditional_? Perhaps about my virtue?”

He could see the way Harry’s adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. “No?” His voice squeaked a little. “I just don’t want to leave a bad impression.”

Louis took pity on him and gave him a gentle kiss. “You won’t. Mum knows I’m a big boy who can make my own choices. It’s why I was allowed to go to uni instead of being locked in a tower until I was sold off to the highest bidder.”

Harry frowned. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”

“Only because you deserve it.”

Harry sniffed dramatically as he settled his arms around Louis’ waist. “You know, if you’re going to be mean I don’t think I should give you your birthday present.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Present? You got me a present? We said we weren’t going to exchange presents.”

“That’s why I said it was your _birthday_ present. But now I don't think I want to give it to you.”

“No, no. I take the teasing back. I was mean for no reason and you didn’t deserve it so you can still give me my present, since you probably don’t want to go through the hassle of returning it.”

Harry grinned at that as he untangled himself from being wrapped up in Louis. “Not exactly something I could return.”

Hearing that made Louis even more excited and he bounced as he watched Harry go over to his bag, pulling out a flat wrapped gift. He handed it over to Louis who took it happily. It was squishy, and Louis guessed it must be a piece of clothing. He darted his eyes up to make sure Harry was okay with him opening it and when Harry nodded Louis ripped into the paper.

The wrapping paper gave way to bright red fabric and it took a moment for Louis to register what he was looking at as he shook out the shirt that had been wrapped. It was a Manchester United jersey. It was one of the older ones, with the Nike logo and a black chevron on the front. When Louis turned it around he saw it had been customized with “Styles 12”.

“I didn’t know if you had your own jersey or not for the match, but I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind one of my old ones. My dad got me their new home kit this year since I’d outgrown that one a couple years ago, and I figured you might like it.”

Louis’ hands tightened in the jersey as he turned it around to look at it again. “I love it, Harry. Thank you so much.” He found himself hugging the shirt. It smelled like Harry.

“I washed it but I also slept with it last night just cause. I know you like my scent.”

Louis nodded, suddenly unable to speak because he was afraid he was going to burst into tears. Harry’s scent surrounded him and it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t just coming from the shirt. Harry was hugging him, peppering kisses on his forehead and Louis felt safe enough to let out a dry, happy sob as he clung to him.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, hugging each other and sharing kisses, but it felt like both an eternity and way too short before Lottie was knocking on the door.

“Lou, mom wants you to come downstairs.”

They disentangled themselves from one another and Louis opened the door to see Lottie’s shit eating grin. He ushered her downstairs before taking Harry’s hand and the bouquet and following after her. Harry pulled back to grab a long wrapped box out of his bag.

Louis could tell that their absence had caused the noise in the kitchen to reach peak frenzy. He pushed open the door and stepped in before Harry so he could take the brunt of the excitement.

It was an eruption of chaos. 

Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe descended on Harry like a tornado, all talking a mile a minute as they surrounded him, and Louis couldn’t do anything because he was swept away by his mother to the sink so he could put his flowers in a vase. He tried to turn his attention back to Harry to try and save him from his sisters, but his mother refused to let him go, insisting he help put together sandwiches for _his guest_. And then he had to toss together a salad, pour drinks, and then arrange a fucking cheese platter so they had a nice mix of food to nibble on. All he could do was strain to try and understand what was being said behind it, but it was a mix of noise and high pitched squealing from the toddlers.

By the time he was freed from her clutches he turned around to see his four older sisters fighting over a big box of chocolates while Harry held Doris and Ernest in one arm each while he laughed with Dan. He kept looking away from Dan to pull a funny face at both of them, apparently not bothered by their little hands grabbing at his shirt and face in pleas for attention.

Louis froze. This was a sight he had not been prepared for. Sure it had crossed his mind once or twice over the week, usually when he himself was playing with Ernest or Doris, that Harry was going to be in close proximity with them. And he’d known, theoretically at least, that Harry had _a lot_ of thoughts and emotions whenever he’d been sent a selfie of Louis, Doris, and Ernest. Somehow he hadn’t parsed those two realities together to get the resulting image of Harry holding a kid. Two kids even. And smiling at them. And pulling goofy faces which made them squeal in delight.

“Oh, Harry, you don’t need to hold both of them,” Louis’ mum said. “You didn’t come all this way to get fussed over by babies.”

Doris tugged on Harry’s ear right as she finished saying that and Harry laughed. “Heeeeey,” Harry said, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. It only sent Doris into a fit of giggles. “That wasn’t very nice,” he said as he leaned in and gave her a quick butterfly kiss. Doris’ laugh filled the kitchen as she half-clapped, half-accidentally slapped him in the face. His eyes darted over to Louis and his mum as Doris settled down. “It’s fine, really. I love babies. They’re gonna be how old?”

His mum shot him a pointed look with an arched eyebrow and Louis wanted to melt into the floor. Or scream at the top of his lungs that his future alpha was perfect. There was no inbetween.

“They’ll be two in February.” Dan offered up, since his mum was too busy giving Louis the eye to answer.

Harry switched his attention to Ernest, shifting him in his arms. “They’re gonna be so big when we see them at Easter, won’t they, Louis?”

Louis’ mouth was dry but he managed to croak out a response. “They grew so much over this semester. I don’t even want to think about how big they’ll be in a couple months. I still remember when they were born and they were practically the size of my forearm.” The look Harry shot him was indescribable. Louis’ only course of action was to shuffle forward and take Doris from him, because Ernest was clinging onto Harry for dear life. Armed with a toddler shield he grabbed Harry’s wrist and tugged until he was standing. “We’ll be in the living room playing with the babies.”

He didn’t feel like he could properly breathe again until they were settled on the ground of the living room, entertaining Doris and Ernest with a couple of toys. He knew his reprieve would be short and his sisters would be in to pester them and try and find out more about Harry but for now the quiet was helping him stay calm, focused, and not a complete mess of an omega who was ass over tits in love with his alpha.

“How’d you get Ernie to fall in love with you so quick?” Louis asked, finally breaking the easy silence that had fallen over them besides the chatter of his siblings.

“He saw Doris getting attention and decided instead of being shy he’d try and fight her for it. She’s cheeky,” Harry said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He retaliated with a tickle attack that had her shrieking in delight.

That set the tone for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Harry quickly charmed his way into the hearts of Louis’ mum and his siblings. He was helpful and unassuming in the same trick, an impressive feat for an alpha in a house full of betas. He easily commanded the room, but still managed to defer authority to Dan and Louis’ mum. The girls fought over who got to sit next to him at dinner and instead of using his alpha voice he waited for Dan to calm them down.

After dinner, once Ernest and Doris were put to bed, Louis managed to get control of the television and snuggled against Harry on the couch while _Love Actually_ played. One by one his family members dropped off, until it was just the two of them curled up on the couch under a blanket as the credits rolled. Louis was tucked under Harry’s arm, his head pillowed against his chest and it was the most comfortable he’d felt ever. He could fall asleep just like that.

“I love that movie,” Harry said through a yawn.

Louis nodded, squeezing his arms around Harry’s waist. “It’s the best Christmas movie.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence as the blu-ray flicked back to the menu. “We should get to sleep soon. Early morning tomorrow.”

Louis groaned and buried his face in Harry’s chest. “I hate early mornings.”

“I know, love. But the match.”

Louis huffed. “What time do we have to be up by?”

“Well, the match is at three, and I figured we’d make a day of it so get in around noon.”

“Which means leaving by ten the latest, blah,” Louis said as he lifted his head so he could bury it in Harry’s shoulder instead. Harry hissed only a little when Louis gave a small nip to the skin. “Fine, take me to bed.” He swung his legs over into Harry’s lap.

Harry only let out a grunt as he maneuvered to somehow get the blanket off of them and stand up with Louis in his arms. Louis gasped, clinging to Harry’s neck because he hadn’t expected to be picked up. But maybe he should have. He _had_ vaguely implied that’s what he wanted to happen.

“Show me the way to your room.”

Louis directed him, voice quiet so no one woke up. Harry managed to get up the stairs and to Louis’ door with no damage to either Louis, himself, or the pictures on the wall. He carefully set Louis down on his feet and pulled him in for a goodnight kiss. Louis sighed happily into it, refusing to let him break the kiss just yet. They’d been good so far, not devolving into snogging just yet, but Louis was completely ready for it. He gave Harry’s hand a tug as they broke the kiss. “Come to bed with me?”

Harry’s eyes darted to the room he was supposed to be staying in, and then down the hall to where his mum and Dan slept. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“The guest room was just a formality. And we aren’t going to be _doing_ anything except cuddling soooo,” Louis let the words hang.

He could tell the moment Harry made up his mind, his shoulders dropping as he let out a breath right before he nodded. “I really wanna hold you.”

Louis broke into a smile, pulling Harry down for a kiss as he opened his bedroom door. They tumbled into the room together, lips attached to one another. Louis felt like he was buzzing under his skin, wrapped up in Harry’s touch, smell, and sounds. The kisses weren’t frantic. They were the familiar ones Louis and Harry had discovered together over the last month. The kind they’d shared in front of each other’s places, on Niall and Ed’s couch, and sometimes in the library. A mixture of soft and gentle, deep and loving and wanting, always wanting.

Harry got them safely onto the bed, his hands drifting under Louis’ shirt as he settled himself above him. This was familiar, something they had done plenty of times on Niall and Ed’s couch, or tucked back behind a stack of bookshelves in the library. Except now they were truly alone. There was no one around who could smell the spike of their scents, no Liam to smack them with a pillow, or one of Harry’s roaming brothers, there to keep him in check. It was just them.

Louis moaned into his mouth, letting Harry touch the skin of his hips, and then his waist. The connection he felt with Harry when they were like this, skin on skin, was something he hadn’t had even with alphas he’d slept with. He felt powerless. He felt like he couldn’t control himself, and he didn’t want to. He could trust Harry to take care of him.

Harry slowed the kisses down, making them less intense. Louis sighed into his mouth as they settled into the bed. Harry’s lips dropped from his mouth to his jaw, before ghosting over his neck. Louis’ heart gave a quick jump as Harry sucked on the tender skin of his pulse.

“Soon,” Harry whispered.

Louis’ fingers found themselves tangling in his hair, tugging him back down to his pulse so he could kiss it again. He let out a strangled sound which he hoped Harry took as agreement.

“Not tonight,” Harry continued, teeth grazing over his neck. “But soon you’ll be mine.”

Louis couldn’t wait. He fell asleep with Harry’s lips on his neck, and his arms wrapped around his waist.

***

Louis woke up the next morning to silence and an empty bed. He let out a whine, more for himself than anything else, as he rolled over to check the time on his phone. The sun was only partially up so he wasn’t too surprised to see it was just past seven in the morning. He groaned, cursing his new sleep pattern he had not wanted at all, but never-the-less he rolled out of bed. Harry wasn’t there after all, which meant there was no point in staying in bed.

He wandered downstairs after seeing the bathroom was empty, expecting to find Harry in the living room. He paused at the bottom of the stairs when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. No one else in his family except his mum was an early riser, and she only did that by virtue of her job so he had no idea who he’d find Harry with when he walked into the kitchen.

Harry was standing over the hob supervising as Phoebe and Daisy poured batter into a pan.

“Good, now Daisy, grab the handle and give the pan a swirl, that’s good we want it nice and thin and even,” Harry said as his eyes darted over to Louis and he gave him a smile. “Phoebe, are you ready to flip the crepe? Just be careful-”

“I know Harry. I’m eight, not five.” Louis watched as Phoebe flipped the crepe over, let it cook for one more moment and then deposited it on the plate on the counter.

“Alright, the next one now,” Harry said as he took a step away from them to give Louis a morning kiss. “Hello, love.”

“Hi, making breakfast?”

“Yes!” Both girls chimed together, eyes on the pan as they clumsily managed to get the second crepe off without burning themselves.

“They were staked outside the guest bedroom when I went to use the bathroom so I took them downstairs. I figured breakfast would be a nice surprise for the house.”

“It will be,” Louis agreed. “What are we filling them with?”

Harry pointed to two bowls, one full of some fruit compote and another with a cream, and the hazelnut spread jar. “Made those up while the girls mixed the batter, but if you want savory your mum said there was ham and cheese in the fridge.”

“Mum’s been up already?” He directed it more towards his sisters but they were focused on taking a crepe off of the pan.

“No, she mentioned it last night when I asked if it was alright to make breakfast. She told me I didn’t have to, but I don’t mind cooking. I make myself breakfast every morning anyway.”

Louis gave him a look. “No you don’t. I made you breakfast every day.”

“I meant before that.” 

Louis crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in a challenge. “Are you about to reveal to me that you didn’t eat the sandwiches I made you every day?”

“Louis, don’t even joke about that.” Harry sounded genuinely hurt. “I love your cooking.”

“Gross,” Phoebe said. “Louis doesn’t cook.”

“Oi!” Louis said, “Watch it. I’ll have you know I do cook. I made those sandwiches and salad last night.”

“Salad isn’t cooking,” Daisy said.

“She does have a point,” Harry said. “But for your information your brother did make my breakfast every weekday this past semester.”

“And that’s why you’re going to mate him?” Phoebe did not sound convinced.

“Among other reasons.”

“You can’t return him once you realize his cooking is horrible.”

“I’m positive I will not want to _return_ him.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Your funeral then, buddy.”

Harry rolled his eyes back at her which quickly devolved into a tongue sticking out match and then a tickle match as Harry chased her around the kitchen. Louis sighed and started putting together crepes for the four of them, a mix of savory and sweet.

The rest of the early morning went by too quickly, and soon Louis was getting into the passenger seat of Harry’s car and they were off to Manchester. He’d never been lucky enough to go to a Manchester United match, though he’d been to the Doncaster club a lot before he left for uni. Harry, because of his dad’s season tickets, had been a regular attendee growing up, and they spent the first part of the drive trading stories about different experiences.

“My dream, and I mean like every birthday I wished for this when I blew out my candles until I was about fifteen, was to be one of the mascots who got to walk out with the players,” Harry said.

“What happened when you were fifteen?”

“Oh, well, I decided I was too old for that so I wanted to be a ballboy instead. Which never happened either.”

“I wanted to be a professional footballer up until I was twelve.”

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked.

“Kinda tough to be a footballer when you’re an omega.”

Louis saw the way Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But there are omega clubs?”

“Yeah...in America, or Sweden. And only the top, top of those players are ever actually paid enough to support themselves, which is still comparably not the same alphas or betas get paid. Most omegas have to have a second job and also rely on their alphas.”

Harry pursed his lips and Louis knew that meant he was weighing the next words he was about to say. Over the past month Louis had learned that Harry wasn’t _against_ omega rights so much as relatively ignorant to what omegas lived with. A lot of his responses to topics were “I didn’t know” but he had been trying to learn and reshape his world-view.

“Well, I mean, that’s kinda the alphas job? We _enjoy_ providing for our mates, so like even if an omega made millions like professional alphas their mate would probably want to feel like they are taking care of them.”

“They can, but it doesn’t have to be monetarily. In those cases, rare as they are, the alphas usually find themselves taking care of the home. They do a lot of what is traditionally considered omega-work, but is actually just vital parts of keeping a home. Someone needs to keep the house clean, do the laundry, make sure cooking happens. Even if we’re talking like super rich where you have butlers and personal chefs, someone still needs to organize that. The, quote, breadwinner doesn’t always have the time so the partner who has less responsibility with work takes over.”

“‘Relationships should be 50/50 but that doesn’t mean all the work is split 50/50.’ That was your thesis for one of your finals, right?”

Louis nodded, chest bursting with pride that Harry had remembered. “Yeah, for my psychology course. There have been studies to show that alphas need to provide can be satisfied by keeping a home just as much as working in a high paying job.”

“And wasn’t there something about alphas who spend more time with their pups are actually the happiest regardless of position?”

“That was one of the studies I referenced, yes. Did you _read_ my paper?”

Harry gave a half shrug but he was smiling. “Lauren shared it on the OEC facebook page. I think she called it-”

“Revolutionary, yeah, yeah I saw. I didn’t think when you joined the facebook group you’d actually look at the stuff we posted!”

“Why not? You’re going to be my mate and this is a group you’re president of. The least I can do is stay abreast to what’s going on in your life. You’ve started sharing art history memes.”

“Those are funny though! There are puns! The OEC is really, really niche and vaguely political.”

 

“Vaguely?”

“Okay as political we can get without actively calling for the downfall of the establishment, but-”

“It’s not like you’re wrong though.”

Louis cut himself off. “What?”

Harry shifted in his seat, eyes still focused on the road, but Louis could tell he was gearing up to say something _big_. “The stuff you guys post about. It’s not wrong. It might not be things I’ve ever thought about, like how to avoid answering questions in job interviews about your mating status, or when you plan to have children because those things give them a reason not to hire you. It never crossed my mind because like, I have that shop at the gallery lined up for the summer right? And when I interviewed we chit-chatted, and a couple of personal questions came up but it wasn’t a big deal and obviously I still got the job. But from the stories I read in that thread, that’s not how it is for you.”

“No,” Louis conceded. “You’re right. They are real issues that we talk about.”

“Important issues.”

“Yes, important issues.” Louis licked his lips in thought. “You know I got an A on that paper?”

“You got your grades back already?”

“Most of them. I’d been working with the TA all semester so she knew most of the paper anyway. You haven’t gotten your grades?”

“Nah.”

“Not even your science class? I’d’ve thought that was an easy grade.”

“Science class? I didn’t take a science class this semester.”

Louis gave him a weird look. “Yes you did. You _told_ me you had one. It’s why you were in the science building that day? You were meeting up for a study group?”

He watched as a flush rose on Harry’s cheek. “Oh yeah. Ummm, that. Well first of all, just because I could have been meeting a study group in the science building doesn’t necessarily mean it would have been for a science class? And also, I possibly lied about having a study group at all?”

“Then why the fuck were you in the science building?”

Harry’s hand twisted on the steering wheel as he inevitably worked up the nerve to answer. “You smelled scared.”

Louis was not expecting that answer. “You could smell how I was feeling?”

Harry looked embarrassed. “I _really_ liked you?”

“You walked all the way to the science building to show up like a hero because I smelt scared?”

“Well I had been on my way back from the library so I wasn’t like across campus. But I was worried.”

“Oh.”

“Was that too forward? Are you freaked out?”

“No, no it’s not that. I just hadn’t realized.”

Harry reached over and took his hand, looking away from the road long enough to give it a quick kiss. “I really fucked up this semester but I’m gonna do everything I can to make up for it.”

Louis couldn’t ask for anything more.

***

Louis had thought being crammed into a stadium with 75,000 other people would be overwhelming, and sure getting into their seats had been a pain. Louis had felt crushed on all sides as they made their way up to the seats and it was only Harry’s reassuring hand on his lower back that stopped him from losing his mind. Once they were in their seats it was a different story. They were almost parallel to one of the goal line at the very top of the second tier, which provided them with a decent view of the pitch. Everyone around them seemed to know Harry, a perk of being a regular ticket holder for many seasons, and they were a mix of teasing and polite when they found out who Louis was.

The match itself was exhilarating. United beat Sunderland 3-1 and they celebrated each goal by screaming and singing. Even with the winter chill in the air Louis was flushed and warm by the time they streamed out of the stadium together. It might have had something to do with the arm Harry had possessively draped over his shoulder as he guided him through the thick of the crowd.

Louis was happy though. So incredibly happy. Not just because of the win, but being in Harry’s company, holding his hand, sharing quick kisses and hugs when United scored, was more than he’d ever dreamed it could be. He didn’t even pay much attention as Harry guided him down the street, presumably to get food in their stomachs since they hadn’t eaten since before grabbing something quick before the match.

“I got us reservations.”

“Fancy,” Louis teased.

It turns out the restaurant he was taken to was a bit fancy. Louis was glad he’d worn a shirt underneath Harry’s jersey because sitting in a candlelit restaurant wearing it would have made him very self-conscious.

Dinner was lovely. The food was delicious. They talked about the match, and then shifted into making plans for tomorrow, since Harry didn’t _need_ to be home at any given time. When they left Louis was happily tipsy, clinging and kissing any part he could reach on Harry.

“I love you,” he sighed as Harry returned a kiss while they waited to cross the street. It was the first time he’d said it but he knew he meant it.

Harry beamed. “I love you too.”

***

It didn’t hit Louis that he was about to meet his future in-laws until Harry was pulling up to a small two story house. Harry had stayed at his place for a week, but they had both decided to spend New Years with his family instead of Louis’ and so they’d packed up New Year’s Eve and made the trip down to Cheshire. Harry hadn’t stopped apologizing that there’d be nothing to do, not like up in Doncaster where there’d at least been shops.

“It’s mostly just fields,” Harry had said as he pointed to said fields they’d been passing.

“Guess in the summer we could fuck in the fields,” Louis had mused.

Harry had choked on air and it had taken him a full minute to respond. “It’s too cold right now.”

But now they were parked in front of Harry’s house and Louis was rapidly losing his cool. How had Harry been able to just waltz into his family and settle in like he belonged there. Louis wasn’t going to be able to do that. He didn’t have a baby to use, first of all.

“Come on,” Harry said. “Mum’s really excited to meet you.”

Louis swallowed, pulled from his thoughts. He shot Harry a grateful look and got out of the car.

No one greeted them at the door, instead there was just a distant call when Harry announced they were here. Louis followed him through the house to a closed in back patio where three people were seated. Louis lingered in the doorway as Harry approached the brunette woman, his mum. She turned around to look at Harry and let out a beaming smile as she reached for him.

“Welcome home!” She cried, kissing Harry’s cheek before she released him so she could get to Louis. “And hello! You must be Louis. I’ve heard so much about you.” She was a hugger and if Louis had been anything other than overly terrified he would have been able to hug back. As it was he stood there as she hugged him and then stepped back to look him up and down. “You’re just as beautiful as Harry said. I thought he was exaggerating but you’re definitely a looker.” She winked at Harry so she missed the way Louis blushed.

He tried to recover quickly. “Hello, ma’am.” _Shit_. He didn’t even have to look at Harry to know he was laughing at him.

“You don’t need to call me that! I’m Anne.” She took him by the arm and led him to the sofa she’d been sitting on. “This is my husband Robin, and my daughter Gemma.”

Gemma, a spitting image of her mother, waved at him. “Hello! Good on you for talking Harry around. He was a right tit.”

“Gemma!” Harry and Anne said at the same time, but with different levels of exasperation.

“What? It’s true. Wouldn’t you agree, Louis?”

Louis looked over at Harry who was still standing up. He wanted to make grabby hands at him but there wasn’t much space left on the sofa for him to sit down. He wanted guidance on how to act, on how to make Harry’s family like him. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He looked back at Anne, took a deep breath, and decided he needed to be himself. “Completely agree, Gemma. Luckily he fixed himself at the end of it. Made me brownies and everything.”

Gemma cackled and grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him down next to her. “Brownies? Were they _special_ brownies?”

“Gemma!” Anne said. Louis just winked at her as Anne let out a loud breath. “Honestly, you two get worse every time you see each other. Can you behave for our guest? Now, Louis, tell us all about yourself.”

So Louis did. He started off by telling them about what he was reading and what he intended on doing with his degree. Anne was a lot more brazen with her questions about future pups than his own mum had been (she’d waited until the third day to bring that conversation up). Louis hadn’t minded though. It was something Harry and him had talked about already, since they were beginning to plan when they would officially mate. That was also a topic that came up. Anne, like his own mum, wanted them to have a formal ceremony once they were ready to mate. 

By the time they were given a reprieve as Anne went to pull dinner out of the oven they had covered what had taken his own mum the entire week to. Harry took Anne’s seat once she was gone and he wrapped an arm around Louis.

“Sorry, that was probably a lot more intense than you were expecting,” Harry said.

“It was good though. I didn’t mind by the end.” Louis cuddled up against Harry’s chest. “Besides you put up with my family for a week. It's the least I could do.”

“Mum didn't scare you off, right?” Gemma asked. “She can be intense but really she's just happy her _baby boy_ found himself a mate.”

“No, I don't think much could scare me off at this point. He's got all my sisters wrapped around his fingers. If I decided I didn't want to mate anymore they're likely to disown me so they can keep him.”

Harry kissed his temple as Anne called them to the dining room to grab plates. “Come on, love. You can continue talking about me while we eat.”

Dinner was full of more (lighter) discussion. Harry told his family about the Donny Dome and their date there, and then Anne filled them in on what he had missed the week he was gone. Then it was Gemma’s time to talk about her completed post-grad degree and the potential to go to New York City in the summer. Louis found himself falling comfortably into the conversations. It was easy to get caught up in everything when Harry glowed when he was interacting with his family. If Louis had thought Harry was family orientated based on his interactions with his sisters it was nothing compared to how much the love poured from him when he looked at his mum or his sister. 

It wasn't until 11:45PM, when they were ushering the family outside with a flute of champagne, that Louis was able to catch his breath again. 

“Why are we going outside?” He asked Harry, glad he’d had the sense to grab Harry’s jacket before he’d been forced to follow them.

“Our neighbors always let off fireworks for the new year. Well, I say neighbors but we don't actually know who it is. They probably live about two miles away so there's a sound disconnect but we still see them bright and clear.”

“Family tradition,” Gemma said. “You're gonna end up showing the pups these fireworks.”

“If you don’t know who’s setting them off how do you know they’re gonna keep doing it?” Louis asked.

“They’ve been doing it since we moved here almost a decade ago. And it's a great way to bring in the new year,” Anne said. “Why would they stop?”

Harry threw his arm over Louis’ shoulder for warmth, He snuggled up to him, watching the dark sky and waiting for the fireworks to start. They didn't do a countdown so the first firework took them all by surprise. The pop followed a moment later, and then the show began. Louis didn't get to watch the beginning though, because Harry had tipped him back, kissing him senseless.

Once he was upright Louis was able to down his flute of champagne and say, “happy New Year, Harry.”

Harry was looking at him with the most adoring eyes and it took all of Louis’ willpower not to pull him back down for another kiss. “Happy New Year, love.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this fic already and are looking for the new chapter this is not the new chapter! The new chapter is chapter 4!! Please go back to chapter 4 for the new stuff :)

Louis’ heat was scheduled for the first week back at school. He had already handed in his notification for missing classes. The question was if Harry was willing to join him for his heat. 

The topic of his heat hadn't exactly come up during the break, even though they had talked about future pups and future plans with both of their families. Louis was so sure Harry was _it_ for him, but that simple conversation had just not occurred. Still he was more than willing to take the step of spending his heat with Harry. Louis already had a birth control implant so he didn't have to worry, so all that was left was asking Harry to join him. 

Yeah. That was it.

“Nope. I am not counseling you in this,” Liam said as Louis lounged in his bed, watching Liam unpack. “Shouldn't he be able to tell you're starting anyway? I sure can.”

“I haven't seen him since last Friday. My scent wasn't kicking up. I'm not asking you to hold my hand. I just need the moral support while I send him the text asking him to talk.”

“That's not ominous at all,” Liam muttered. 

“Are you being supportive or not?”

“Fuck, fine. I am here for whatever needs you need met.”

“Thank you.” Louis pulled out his phone and typed out a text. _Are you back on campus yet? I want to see you._

There. It wasn't as ominous as saying he needed to talk. It was pretty typical of him actually.

His phone buzzed a moment later with Harry saying he was indeed back on campus and missed Louis as well.

Louis jumped up from the bed. “Alright! I'm headed over to see Harry.”

“You're going to a house full of alphas smelling like that?”

“What? My heat is due in two days. I only smell different to you because you've known me for so long. I'll be fine. See ya later, Liam.”

The trek over to Harry’s house wasn't that long. Louis had a bounce in his step the entire time and when he saw Harry was already waiting outside for him he jogged the rest of the way up to him. Harry caught him in a big hug, swinging him around before giving him a quick kiss.

“I've missed you!” Louis said, clinging to Harry.

“I missed you too,” Harry said, burying his nose in Louis’ neck. Louis shivered at the sensation as he was put down. Harry was frowning. “You smell off. Is...is your heat starting soon?”

Louis at least had to the forethought to look sheepish. “Yeah. That's part of why I wanted to meet up. I’m starting my heat on Wednesday. I wanted to know if you could join me.”

Harry's eyes were wide. “Uhhhh.”

“You don't have to! No pressure! I know this is super short notice and you probably wanted to wait, and maybe not give me a provisional mark our first time.”

“No!” Harry said, voice loud and squeaky. “I mean yes! Yes I'll help you through your heat, of course I will. I just was running through everything. Do you have a place to stay? I didn't think alphas were allowed in the omega dorms even during heat.”

“They aren't. But I got in contact with one of your brothers, Nick? He said ASS’s policy lets a provisionally marked omega spend their heat here with their alpha.”

“You called Nick?”

“Emailed him. But yeah. He’s the leader isn't he?”

“Yeah. Yeah he is.” Harry's voice as full of wonder as he stared at Louis. “So you’ll stay here. And you already mentioned having an implant so we won't need to worry about condoms. And my rut isn't due until March so we don't have to worry about that. I can stock up on water and food. We have a whole system in the house about how food gets delivered so I'll just need to set that up.”

Louis was so happy. This was going even better than he had imagined it. He had assumed Harry would say yes but until he’d heard the words come out of Harry’s mouth it hadn't been real. Now it was. 

“So, can I come in today?” Louis asked. “Or is that against policy?”

Harry’s eyes flashed with desire as he seemed to realize what Louis was asking. “Policy states you'll need to have a provisional mark on you to spend your heat with me.”

“I guess we should make that happen then, shouldn't we?”

“Definitely.”

Louis could feel how giddy Harry was as he pulled him towards the house, unlocking the door and letting Louis in for the first time. 

People were still settling in, and the foyer and parlor were teeming with alphas trying to organize runs into town to stock the fridge, and making sure everyone had their rooms situated. A few people turned at their entrance but once they saw Harry holding Louis’ hand they went back to what they were doing. It wasn't until they were up on Harry’s floor Louis heard the first wolf whistle. 

“Breaking policy already, Styles?” Someone asked. 

Harry paused, and Louis followed suit. “Nick. Hey. This is Louis. You already kinda met though.”

Louis looked the alpha in front of him, Nick, up and down. Even though they had traded emails he hadn't known what Nick had looked like. He was tall and thin, almost a wispy looking hipster type, but he still managed to exude alpha confidence. 

“Louis. Ah yes, your mate. Well, soon to be mate.” Nick’s grin turned salacious. “Pleasure to put a face to the name. It was dark last time we had met.”

“Last time?”

“I have to say you do look a lot better without your clothes on.”

Harry let out a warning growl. “Nick.”

Nick’s hands went up in defense. “Joking! You know omegas aren't my cup of tea, Haz.”

Harry’s growling didn't stop until Louis pressed himself against him, making sure he knew Louis was safe behind him. “You were one of the alphas who pulled Harry off me?”

“Had to make sure he didn't break his vow. And now I guess I should let you two go and do your weird mating thing. So traditional.”

Louis tugged on Harry’s room. “Take me to your room?”

That request seemed to finish snapping Harry out of his protective alpha haze. “Shit. Sorry Nick.”

“It's cool. My bad honestly. Shouldn't have joked. Now shoo. The longer you stand here unmarked the longer you’re breaking policy.” Nick made a shooing motion with his hand, waving them off.

Harry waved back before he kept pulling Louis down the hallway. He finally stopped in front of a door decorated with teddy bears and fiddled with his keys. 

“Nice theme you have on your door. The omega dorms don't do this.”

Harry smiled, but it was tense. Louis sniffed the air and grinned when he realized Harry was eagerly waiting for them to get alone. He couldn't help but tease. He pressed himself against Harry’s back, letting his hand creep around to the front of Harry’s shirt. 

“Alpha,” Louis said, pitching his voice high and whiny, the kind of defenseless alphas craved. “Alpha, I need you.”

Harry’s hand slipped and he dropped his key. “Shit.”

Louis let out another soft whine, playing up how desperate he was. “Please. Don't wanna wait much longer.”

Harry scrambled to pick up the key and get the door open. Louis didn't take mercy on him. He kept pleading, begging Harry to help him, mark him.

“Alpha, I've waited so long. Should have been marked months ago. But you kept me waiting.”

Harry let out a growl as the door swung open and he grabbed Louis before he pushed him in. He slammed the door shut and locked it. “Bed. Now.”

Louis didn't have the chance to even look around much before he was pushed onto the bed. He bounced a little from the impact but it was stopped by Harry climbing on top of him. He pinned him, hands rough on Louis’ shoulders as he buried his face in Louis’ neck.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby,” Harry was whispering. “Shouldn't have made you wait.”

“No you shouldn't have. You're so mean to me, alpha.”

“Don't worry. I'll make it up to you.” Harry pulled back so he was hovering over Louis. “Won't let you out of this room until your heat is done. How's that?”

Louis whined and this time it wasn't even faked for a reaction. The thought of being kept here until his heat was done appealed to him so much. He'd be surrounded by Harry, marked even. “Want it. Please. Please, alpha.”

“Of course, of course,” Harry said. His hands went to the hem of Louis’ shirt. “Can you get undressed for me? Want to see you naked. Didn't get the chance to last time.” Louis nodded, allowing Harry to take off his clothes. When he was finished and Louis was lying there naked Harry just stared in awe for a moment. “You're so pretty. So tiny,” he said as his hand traveled from Louis’ bare shoulder and traced down over his stomach to his hips. “You're perfect. Absolutely lovely.” Louis sucked in a breath as Harry’s hand ghost up over his hip and grazed against his cock. “Got such a pretty cock too. I didn't get to see or play with any of this last time, did I?”

Louis let out a whine. “No, alpha.”

Harry growled a little, eyes fixed on how Louis’ cock was starting to chub up beneath his hand. “No. I didn't. I only had a quick glimpse of you.”

“Didn't even get a taste.”

Harry's growl intensified. “I didn't. Wanted to taste you so bad.” His fingers shifted and wrapped around Louis’ cock, giving it a quick pump. 

Louis gasped and he tried to spread his legs. He was starting to leak slick out of his hole and he needed Harry to know that was happening. He needed Harry to know what he was causing. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Harry whispered as he ducked his head down so he could kiss his way down Louis’ chest.

The sensation of his lips trailing over Louis’ skin was like a fire trail. It was almost too much to bear, and this was just the beginning. 

By the time Harry’s lips touched the tip of his cock Louis was whimpering for the contact. His fingers flexed before they dove into Harry’s hair and tugged.

Harry tongue flicked out, swiping over Louis’ cock head once, twice, then on the third he wrapped his lips around it. Louis arched off the bed, trying to get Harry to sink down and give him more.

He was so focused on what Harry’s mouth was doing he had forgotten he had other parts. He had fingers, fingers that were attached to hands that were cupping his bum, spreading the cheeks apart. 

Louis moaned as the first finger pressed against his opening. He was so wet it slid in with almost no resistance and as a reward Harry sunk his mouth down further, taking more of Louis’ cock in.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis said. 

It quickly became two, then three fingers Harry was using as he opened Louis up. The dual sensation, mouth and fingers, were almost too much. Louis could feel himself barreling towards orgasm already. All he needed was that extra push, Harry's fingers to curl, or his mouth to sink down a little--

Harry pulled off of his cock and Louis tried to push him back down.

“Ah, ah,” Harry whispered, giving the tip of his cock another kiss. “Said I wanted to taste you. Been wanting to eat you out since I first smelled you. Want your slick all over my mouth. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Louis’ stomach clenched at Harry’s words. “Yes. Yes, fuck, alpha. Harry. Fuck yes.”

He wasn't making any sense but it seemed to be what Harry wanted to hear because suddenly there were lips against his hole pressed up against the fingers that were holding him open. He tightened his fingers in Harry’s hair, holding him there as Harry’s tongue poked out, swiping against his skin.

He let out an embarrassing loud wail but he didn't care because he was coming and he was coming hard. His come splattered against his chest, all without a final touch to his cock as he forced Harry’s head to stay in between his legs, licking his slick. 

He was barely starting to come down from the intensity of his orgasm when Harry pulled away. Louis didn't have the strength to hold him there. His hands dropped uselessly to his side as he stared at Harry. He was smirking, hair a mess, mouth wet with Louis’ slick, as he admired Louis.

His finger reached down and swiped through Louis’ come on his stomach. Louis could only watch as Harry popped the finger in his mouth, cleaning it off of slick and come.

“You're delicious.”

If Louis could come again he would. When he was in his heat there was no doubt that's exactly what would happen. But for now all he could do was watch his dick twitch helplessly, aching to get hard again. 

“I'm gonna fuck you now, and mark you. Is that okay?”

Louis nodded frantically, trying to widen his legs as if that was a way to show he wanted it even more. “Knot me.”

“Oh yeah, I'm gonna knot you. Fill you up so good. Won't know what to do with all that come inside you.”

Louis let out a frantic whine and tried to raise his arm so he could make Harry follow through with that promise now. 

But he didn't have the strength. Instead he had to watch as Harry stepped back and off the bed so he could undress. Louis didn't even have the patience to enjoy the first sight of Harry completely naked. He wanted him inside him _now_. He could admire his hard abs, and broad shoulders, and giant cock later. They had the rest of their lives after all. 

Harry’s hand dropped to his cock and gave it a teasing pump, letting Louis get a good look at how big and thick it was. He made a desperate sound, hoping Harry could translate it to “fuck me, fuck me now you asshole” and maybe he could because Harry climbed back in between his legs, lined himself up and pushed into Louis then with no more fuss. No more teasing. Just his cock sinking in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into Louis.

Louis grabbed at Harry, tugging him down so he could kiss him. It was sloppy, Harry's lips still covered in Louis, but it was a hot taste. Something Louis could get used to.

He felt the moment Harry was buried entirely in him because that was when Harry started to pull back. He tried to clamp down and stop him but he couldn't. Harry was hell bent on pulling out, and the only good thing was how he then pushed back in. 

Harry picked up a rhythm, fast and brutal. Like he was chasing his orgasm from the get go. Louis sure as hell didn't mind as he held on for the ride. He could feel himself getting hard again, spurred on by the occasional press of the head of Harry’s cock against his prostate and the sensation of being so full.

Harry broke the kiss to bury his face in Louis’ neck, lips attaching to his jugular. The moment when he finally did bite down was mixed up with the feeling of Harry’s knot expanding, locking them together as Harry came with a sharp grunt. 

It was another sensory overload for Louis and all he could do was let it take over him. He could feel the bite sinking into his skin. It wasn't permanent just yet but it would get there. The addition of being tied to his alpha only added to the feeling of being settled and owned. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered as he clung to Harry.

Harry let go of his neck. “I love you too. So much. And now you're mine.”

“I'm yours.”


End file.
